Summer Love
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: The crown prince is to marry before he turns twenty years old. : YAOI, SasuNaru, Prince!Naruto :
1. Prologue: My Sweet Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, this applies to all chapters.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, bad language, AU, drama. The usual. SasuNaru all the way. Remember that the characters are put in a different environment and have had different childhoods than in the animanga. Thank you.

**Summary:** Namikaze Naruto, crown prince of Konohagakure no Sato, is turning twenty years old in a year. Before that day is to come, he has to get married. This is the summer before Naruto turns twenty.

**A/N:** Here is the first chapter of the multi-chaptered SasuNaru that I mentioned in my poll. The story is complete – sixteen chapters. I'll update once a week, perhaps even twice a week if the interest is high enough. I write for the readers, and if no one is interested I see no point in continuing :)

**Summer Love**

_Prologue: __My Sweet Prince_

The soft humming of a refrigerator met his ears. The stainless steel was cold against his skin as he leaned against the door. He was merely dressed in orange swimming trunks, and his blonde hair was dripping water down on the already wet floor.

He was staring at his parents, unsure of what to respond. Uzumaki Kushina, dressed in her red and white tennis outfit, was smiling encouragingly, while Namikaze Minato was wearing a more serious face. He, too, was dressed in his tennis outfit.

Namikaze Naruto noticed how his father's grip on the racket tightened by each second. The king was angry, but the queen seemed pleased. For what, Naruto had yet to understand. Normally, she would have yelled at him for wetting down the entire kitchen floor.

It was one of his bad habits to walk directly inside the kitchen after a nice swim. The pool was located at the backside, and the back door led straight to the kitchen – it was practically begging him to come inside immediately!

"Why are you smiling like that, mom?" Naruto asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. He was getting colder by the second, and wanted to go back outside. Soon, he would be a shivering mess. He _hated _cold and everything that came with – the trembling, the numbness... He could go on for hours.

"Honey, your father and I have something to tell you."

Naruto's eyes went wide. Kushina's voice was laced with something similar to hysteria. Was he getting a sibling? Maybe they finally decided to fire Sai! They didn't need Sai – that man was nothing but trouble.

"We are going on a second honeymoon!"

Naruto breathed out in relief. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to have a little brother or sister. He wasn't exactly big brother-material. "Okay..." He said slowly, the idea of his parents going on a second honeymoon finally settling in his mind. "So?"

He hardly saw his father much anyway, so the only difference would be his mother's absence. Kushina's smile faltered a little, but the happiness was still radiating off of her lean body. He recognised treats in her body that reminded him of his own.

The attitude – she had the posture that suited her proud persona – and the flexibility. He had always been interested in sports like soccer and baseball, but he was more suited for gymnastic and dance.

"We'll be gone for a month or so. Your father is taking me to Europe!" She gave a squeal, and Naruto noticed Minato's scowl. While Kushina held a passion for big cities such as Paris and London, he preferred adventures. Yet, Naruto suspected that his father would go anywhere with his wife whenever he was free.

"And where will I be? You're_ not_ dumping me at Jiraiya's again!" Naruto shuddered at the memory. One time, when his father and mother were on a trip to meet some Count in Iwagakure, they had made Minato's mentor and former private teacher take care of their son.

Naruto swore that he still held emotional scars.

"Your mother thought that you are old enough to be on your own," Minato spoke up. He sounded disgusted by the mere thought, but it appeared that he had been talked into agreeing by the queen.

"Really?!" Naruto's face lit up. He almost jumped up and down in joy, but refrained. Even though he had once been a ballet dancer (something that would never be mentioned again), the floor was still slippery when wet. "Really, mom?!"

"Yep!" She nodded. Red strands escaped the ponytail, to frame in Kushina's face beautifully. She seemed almost as excited as Naruto did, close to jumping up and down, she too. Minato just looked sour.

"What's the catch, daddy?" Naruto bit his lip, ready to face whatever means his father could have come up with. Minato took a deep breath, seemingly still not completely agreeing with this idea. Naruto sent him an innocent look.

"Well," Minato started. "Of course, Sai will be with you all the time. With you and your friends."

Naruto's ice blue eyes narrowed in confusion. "My friends?" He repeated. His father certainly couldn't mean that he was allowed to have his friends over during this month. That would be too good to be true.

"Yes. The Hyuuga are arriving within two days. Your computer-friend and Sakura-chan are coming too. I think that they are bringing friends. The Sabaku will be here tonight."

"Really?!" Naruto did jump up this time, only to fall down hard. He yelped when his cold butt collided with the wet, solid floor. "Ow..."

Kushina sighed, but Minato was by his side in no time. He crouched, reaching out to comfort his only son. He sent his wife a look, saying 'and you want me to leave him alone?' The red-haired woman only shook her head at her boys' antics.

Minato stood up, grabbing Naruto's wrists and pulling the young man up with him. While Naruto had yet to reach twenty, he was pretty tall. Even though Naruto's stomach was like a black hole, sucking in all kind of food, he didn't seem to gain any weight.

Minato gave his boy a pat on the back, looking to that Naruto stood steady before letting go. "There are, of course, a few things that I want you to think of, Naruto." The king's face had now gone from concerned to strict.

Naruto nodded, putting on a serious face. If he even so much as hinted a smile, his father wouldn't think that he took him seriously. Then again, Naruto didn't take much seriously. Life would be too boring then.

"No alcohol, no parties–"

"I'm over eighteen!"

"–no car races, but, most of all..." Minato gripped Naruto's elbow, forcing his son to look him straight in the eyes. Blue met blue. "No sex. I don't want you near any of the boys."

"Eh?!"

Minato only nodded. "You are to wait until you get married. Understand?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course, daddy. You've only said that, like, seventy-three times this week already. I promise I'll behave!"

Minato smiled, ruffling Naruto's wet hair. Water splashed everywhere, making Kushina cry out in frustration. Apparently, her patience was wearing thin. Honestly, the woman had _no_ tolerance. She wanted to leave, Naruto could see. Her foot was tapping against the floor, and Minato gave Naruto one last smile.

Naruto grinned back. "Good luck in Europe."

"Yes!" Kushina breathed. "Europe, here I come!" She walked over to Naruto, embracing him in one of her parental hugs. She was warm, and he wished that he would just hold him a little longer. He knew that his lips were blue already. It was too cold inside.

Then, she let him go. With a wide smile, she walked out of the room without a goodbye. He was glad that she didn't say anything, because then, he might have heard how close she was to tears. She wouldn't be able to see her baby boy for a month!

Naruto turned to Minato, hoping that his father would hug him too. When Minato merely patted him on the back, showing that he was a little uncomfortable with leaving Naruto for so long, Naruto jumped him.

He threw his muscled arms around his father's neck, hugging him tight. Minato put his hands on Naruto's chilly back, hugging back.

"Behave now, son."

Naruto grinned big, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "Of course, daddy. Don't I always?"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Now, have a really Merry Christmas, and I'll make sure to post sometime next week. Perhaps you'd like to give me a Christmas-review?


	2. Desert Rose

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews, and I hope you had a pleasant Christmas. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! If you like it, review it ;)

**Summer Love**

_Desert Rose_

Namikaze Naruto walked through the corridor that would lead him to his bathroom. The floor, covered by a thin, dark blue carpet, was warm under his feet. With every footstep, the wetter the mansion became. He had bid his parents a proper goodbye a few minutes earlier, after another dip in the swimming pool, and was now in desperate need of a warm shower.

"Young Prince!"

Naruto turned at the gasp behind him, thinking of running while he still had the chance. "Yes, Sai?"

"You're making the floor all wet!"

Naruto looked Sai over once. His pale, handsome face didn't look as dreadful as one expected it to be. In fact, Sai didn't look as if he cared at all. Naruto looked down on the floor slowly, noticing how much water his swimming trunks must have held.

"You know, Sai, mom and daddy are gone now."

Sai sighed in relief. "Nice. It's kind of boring to behave all the time."

Naruto snorted in amusement, and turned to get to his bathroom. Maybe he could take a quick, warm shower and change fast enough to give him time to eat something before his friends came over.

He reached one hand out, letting it trail absent-mindedly over the white walls as he continued to walk. There were a few pictures here and there on the otherwise strict walls. The photographs were big and framed, most black and white with grey shades. They were beautiful, and all taken by Naruto's mother, who held a passion for photography.

He stopped by one of the black doors, glancing at the photograph that graced the wall, and tilting his head. It was a relatively new picture of himself and Minato. It was one of the few photographs that held both the crown prince and the king. Naruto had to confess that it was a beautiful picture, with flowers and trees in the background.

"Are you going to stand there all day, moron?"

Naruto almost flinched at Sai's monotone voice. He looked over his shoulder at the taller man, sending him a glare. "Do you have to call me a moron, Sai? It's uncreative."

"I can't say the same about you, though, my beloved prince. I have never met a man without a penis before. That is very profound of you."

"Ha, ha." Naruto rolled his eyes, reaching out for the golden doorknob. He opened the heavy door, stepping inside. "Goodbye now, Sai." And with that, he threw the door in the man's face. He stood completely still for what felt like minutes, before he finally heard footsteps outside, meaning that Sai had left.

He had no idea why they kept Sai around. The man was completely useless. He was no servant, nor did he work in the gardens or the kitchen. Sai had never once set his foot in the stables, unless Naruto was there. He got paid for something, that much Naruto knew. Maybe Sai was just there to make the castle look good...

Nah.

Naruto dropped the swimming trunks, shivering as the wet fabric splashed against the bathroom floor. He walked over the floor, passing the toilet and the faucet. He opened the glass door to the shower and entered.

Glass and porcelain bottles were placed on a shelf, white labels with silver letters on them. If he hadn't known what they contained by heart, he would have taken the wrong bottle every time. The text on the labels was amazingly small.

He turned on the shower, moaning aloud as warm water poured over his chilled form. Outside, he had been sweaty in mere seconds after coming up from the swimming pool. Yet, as soon as he put a foot in the castle, he became cold.

He would have to tell one of the servants to turn of the air conditioning. He was going to get a cold if this kept up. Normally, the head butler, Hatake Kakashi controlled the AC perfectly – but Naruto understood that Kakashi would follow the royal couple to Europe.

He grabbed one of the bottles, spilling some of the yellow liquid in his hand. The liquid turned into foam almost immediately after he had put his hands in his hair.

Closing his eyes, he thought of his friends. He hadn't met anyone in his own age for almost two weeks, so he was a bit excited. He was pretty busy himself, keeping his image intact and showing his kind face to his father's country – it was harder than people seemed to believe.

Haruno Sakura had been his best friend since they were mere kids. Her father owned Fire Country's biggest news program and one of the most read magazines in Konohagakure no Sato. Her mother was a producer, who travelled too often for everyone's liking.

Naruto's father was a close friend to the Haruno family, seeing as he needed to stay on the good side with media. And therefore, he had introduced the crown prince to Sakura, the Haruno's only child.

Naruto could still remember all those times Sakura had hit him when they were younger. She had stopped with that now, however, since it was not expected from a lady, and she had realised exactly what Naruto was.

A crown prince. The king to be.

Naruto snorted to himself, stepping back in the warm water to wash the foam away. Sakura was bringing a friend, his father had said. It was probably Yamanka Ino. While Ino was no close friend of his, he enjoyed her company.

She was honest and understanding. In many ways she reminded him of himself – loud, brash and a little too honest in some ways.

And the Hyuuga were coming too. Naruto wasn't too excited about that. Hinata and her cousin, Neji, were polite and nice. Yet, he never found something that made them unique. They were almost too perfect. Neji was strict and smart, and Hinata was kind and gentle.

Though, Naruto had to confess, she could scare him at times. When she turned tomato red as he spoke to her, he had to take a few steps back. And whenever he came too close, she fainted.

He guessed that he wouldn't be too troubled by their presence. He knew them pretty well, after all. Neji was the one who had taught him how to ride. The Hyuuga were breeding horses – horses worthy kings, it appeared, since the all of the royal family's horses were from the Hyuuga Clan.

And then... The Sabaku. Temari, the crown princess, and her two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, were the only ones that could understand his life fully. They were part of the royal family in Sunagakure no Sato, and unfortunately, they were just as busy as Naruto was. They didn't have time to meet him as often as they would like.

Absent-mindedly, he grabbed another bottle. He wondered if Sai would tell his father that Gaara would be staying in his room. The south castle of Konohagakure was huge – enormous and beautiful. It held over fifty guestrooms, and Minato expected his guests to stay in them.

Surely Sai wouldn't tattle on him...

Gaara wasn't much for sleep, and he enjoyed staying in Naruto's room whenever he stayed in Konoha. Of course, the other guests would get their own rooms, but Gaara... Gaara was special. He held a certain place in Naruto's heart.

"Oi! Prince!"

Naruto flinched as someone knocked violently on the door. He sighed, finishing cleaning himself as quickly as he could. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his slender waist. He almost threw the door open.

He was just about to yell a loud 'what' in Sai's face, when he realised that it wasn't Sai. His face heated up a little at the sight of his friend. Kankuro was taller than him by at least two decimetres, and he had grown a lot more muscled than Naruto remembered him.

Suddenly, he felt very small.

"Your _thingy_ told me that you were in here."

Naruto nodded slowly, understanding that Sai was that 'thingy.' "So... He told you I was in the bathroom, and you decided to bother me."

"Pretty much, yeah. Come on, hurry up. Gaara and Temari are in the hall." With that, Kankuro took off. His brown hair swayed as he walked, and Naruto decided that he had never before seen an uglier – purple – jacket. He sighed and went back inside the bathroom to get dressed.

He dressed in casual pants and a blue t-shirt. He put on a sweater before exiting the room, however, since he knew how cold the castle was. For some reason, his parents wanted their home cold when it was summer. Naruto would never understand why.

He walked through the too long corridor until he reached the marble stairs that led to the gigantic hall. He almost slipped once, and was glad that the rail wasn't as slippery as the floor. Had he fallen, he would probably have cracked his skull open. And he certainly wanted to avoid that.

As soon as he had walked down the stairs he entered the big entrance hall. It was too big for his tastes, and too impersonal. The ceiling was very high, just like in the dinner hall, the dance hall and the official halls that no one really used. The floor was in stone and the walls a light blue.

Yet, the impressive – impersonal – decorating wasn't what he was looking at. Instead, he grinned big at the sight of his friends. Temari was taller than her brothers were, dressed in an indigo cocktail dress. She was fanning herself with a fan in the same colour as the dress, and she looked very hot.

"Brat!" She breathed out. "Why is it so hot here?"

Naruto scrunched his nose at being called a brat by someone who was merely a few years older. Then, he decided to ignore the insult. "It's cold! You're from Suna, you're supposed to be used to this heat!"

Temari chose to ignore his comment, and instead motioned towards their packing. "Where is that thing you always keep around? Can't he make himself useful?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You three are hopeless. Can't you use your own arms for once?" All he got in reply was three empty stares. He chuckled, shrugging and running a hand through his wet, ruffled hair. "Just leave it there. Someone will take them to your rooms for you."

Temari, who had already let go of her big suitcase, walked up to him. Her high heels clapped against the stone floor, and he smiled as she stood before him. In her high heels, she became even taller. Naruto wasn't short, yet not as tall as Kankuro, and therefore he felt very small compared to the older Sabaku siblings.

"Mind if I get something to eat?" Kankuro asked loudly, walking in the direction of the official kitchen, which only was used by their cooks.

Naruto chuckled, and then looked back up at Temari. She held out her arms, and he took the final step that parted them. Her arms were strong as she wrapped them around him, and he put his hands on her back.

"I've missed you, kiddo."

"I've missed you too, Temari."

They let go off each other, and Temari immediately started walking the same way Kankuro had taken. "I'll see you later, brat," she said as she hurried away, the cocktail dress swaying with her hips.

Naruto turned to the pile of bags, where the youngest of Sunagakure's royal family stood. His smile turned into a grin, showing pearl white teeth and scrunching his nose slightly. Gaara didn't smile back, but instead gave the blonde an acknowledging nod.

With that nod, Gaara headed to the kitchen – the small kitchen, with a door to the big swimming pool. Naruto followed, walking over the stone floor. The small door was almost unnoticeable, which was the point.

When he caught up with Gaara, the red-haired prince had already seated himself by the oak kitchen table. Naruto closed the door behind him, so that they wouldn't see or hear the servants as they moved the Sabaku's bags in the hall.

Silence was all that could be heard, along with the soft hum from the refrigerator. Gaara's narrow, jade-coloured eyes travelled over the room as if to deem it worthy. Naruto smiled when those eyes reached him, looking him over.

"You haven't changed at all, Naruto-kun."

"Neither have you, Gaara." Naruto couldn't help but snicker. Gaara did look all the same – still the same red hair, still the same dark clothing, still the soft scowl that was almost unnoticeable. Naruto sat down in front of the red-head, the smile slowly disappearing. "Why so serious, Gaara?"

Gaara looked at him, the tattoo on his forehead moving as his non-existent eyebrow twitched. "I am not more serious now than any other time."

"But there is something, right? Something that you want to say? C'mon, you can tell me everything."

Gaara breathed in heavily, his voice as monotone as ever. "King Minato invited someone that you have never met before, Naruto-kun."

"...Yeah, right. Because he would really do something like that. And tell _you_ about it. No offence."

"None taken," Gaara said slowly, as if not sure what should have offended him. "And he didn't tell me, Naruto-kun. He told your... thing. I simply overheard them speaking." Gaara shrugged, running pale fingers over the dark wood that was the table. "Your father said that he had invited someone that none of us knew personally. Why, I don't know."

Naruto stared at Gaara in shock. He didn't even blink for quite some time. Gaara, being Gaara, didn't care so much. After awhile, Naruto snorted. "Huh," he said. "That's weird."

And Gaara could only agree.

UAUAUA

Naruto shifted in his bed, snuggling into his pillow. He tried to keep his eyes shut, but found himself unable to ignore the knocking on his door. He lay on his back, staring up in the high ceiling. His room was big enough for an entire family to live in, yet he was all alone in there.

He sat up at the thought, looking around for Sunagakure's youngest prince. He couldn't see Gaara, but he definitely heard the persistent knocking.

"Yes?!" He finally snapped.

The white door was opened, a maid walking inside. "Young prince, Haruno-sama and Nara-sama has arrived with friends."

"They have?"

"Indeed, sir," the maid confirmed. She let out a yelp when her prince jumped out of the bed, dressed in only pyjama pants. She stared down on the floor, unsure if she was dismissed.

"Thank you!" He said loudly as he searched for proper clothes. He found a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a band name printed in gold on it. He tried to put on the socks and in the same time jump toward the door, which the maid had closed after her departure.

When they finally were on, he put on the sneakers that he only was allowed to wear at home. Outside, where the media could see him, he was only allowed to dress in button-up shirts and boring pants and shoes.

He almost ran through the corridor, not even sending the grey photographs on the walls a glance. He reached the stairs, and forced himself to take it a bit slower. He was in no mood to stumble and break his neck.

He met two male servants in the stairs, and they tried to bow properly, even though they were carrying two heavy bags each. All four bags were pink, and Naruto could only guess that they belonged to his closest friend.

When he reached the great hall, he was greeted with a squeal of "Naruto!"

He almost fell to the stone floor with the girl on top of him as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed his scarred cheek as he let her down on the floor again.

"I haven't seen you in ages, you stupid blonde!" Sakura hit his arm half-heartedly, and Naruto kept his mouth shut, even though it would probably leave a bruise. "Where have you been hiding?"

Naruto sighed. "I've been studying with Ebisu and Iruka-sensei," he whined. "They just wouldn't give me a summer break until I finished all my courses. And Gai-sensei has been a pain in the butt, too, since I stopped the gymnastics class."

He looked over at the others. Ino was almost jumping up and down, biting her lip and twiddling with a strand of long, platinum blonde hair. He knew that she was eager to live here, in the royal castle. Ino had always been ridiculously interested in the castle's garden.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

And that was all it took before Ino threw himself at him and hugged him. While she was not a close friend, she would always be the one giving the best hugs. Sakura and Temari were too violent, and he never got any hugs from the guys. And Hinata would faint before she was standing in front of him.

She patted his back before letting go, smiling widely. "May I go and see the new decorations in your garden, your majesty?"

"Geez, Ino." He rolled her eyes. "Just go."

He always let his friends do what they wanted in the castle first off. Otherwise, it would gnaw in the back of their minds, and none would get any rest. Ino loved seeing the garden first, because then she could discuss it with Naruto afterwards, even if he wasn't interested at all.

He eyed both girls before they disappeared out through the main entrance to walk through the royal garden and then to Kushina's own garden. Sakura, dressed in a pastel green cocktail dress, put on a straw hat with a matching band and flower on it, sending him a glance as she did so.

He grinned big, not commenting her outfit, even though she desperately wanted him to do so. He knew that she loved dressing up, no matter where she went, and she always wanted it to be praised and acknowledged.

The same went for Ino, though she craved attention on not only her clothes, but also on herself. She wore a purple t-shirt and a pair of bright, trashy jeans. High fashion that he would never understand.

He gave them both thumbs up before they walked outside to the shining sun. Shikamaru was looking as bored as ever, but that didn't disturb Naruto. His brown hair was put in a high ponytail, and he wore nothing out of the usual.

Beside him was Akimichi Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend. He was a plump young man with orange hair and a round face.

"Yo," was all Shikamaru said. "I'll just make sure that my bags were carried to my room."

Which Naruto translated to, 'I'm just going to take a nap.'

"That's probably for the best," Naruto agreed, keeping the laughter inside. Chouji followed his friend, but Naruto knew that the Akimichi soon would find his way to the official kitchen to hang out with the cooks and see what they could do for him.

**To Be Continued **

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Next update will be on Monday, if I don't change my mind (hint, hint).


	3. Baby got back

**A/N: **I said Monday… Today's Tuesday… Sorry! But thanks for all the funny and kind reviews! They are what make me want to update.

**Summer Love**

_Baby got back_

Naruto woke up early the next morning, mentally cursing the pouring rain outside. It was smattering against his big windows, reminding him that he wouldn't be able to take his morning swim.

Had he been any other person, he might have jumped into the pool anyway, seeing as the weather was never plain cold in Konohagakure. Though, he was not any other person. He was the crown prince of Konohagakure no Sato.

Royalty do not take a swim when it's raining.

Naruto knew that all too well, remembering how angry his mother had been the first and last time he had done that. Back then, Naruto hadn't really understood what the big deal was. Now, he was more than aware of the perfect image he had to maintain.

Crawling out of the huge bed, he made his way to his bathroom. Not bothering to take a shower, he cleaned himself off hastily, doing what he came for.

Exiting the bathroom, he still felt like a zombie, dressing in the pace of a snail. He needed breakfast – caffeine – to function these days. A sign that he was growing up, becoming addicted to something so unnecessary. In the beginning, it had been a social thing. He was invited to tea and coffee at different places all the time.

No wonder he got stuck with it so quickly.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found the guests that had arrived yesterday. Gaara was standing by the door, watching like a hawk while Chouji made breakfast for each and everyone.

Temari and Kankuro looked dangerous, as they sat quietly by the kitchen table with cups of tea. Shikamaru had his eyes closed, not listening to whatever Ino was chatting about. Sakura was playing with her new camera, sighing when she saw Naruto.

"I don't know, Naruto... It seems that I can't find any inspiration. At all."

Naruto sat down by the table, which was getting crowded with this much people. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not being able to understand what his best friend was talking about. She seemed to understand his confusion, and elaborated.

"I have taken pictures everywhere I deem worthy. And in several angles too," she explained. "The garden, my guestroom, the kitchen, the hall – everything!"

"Ssh!" Temari hushed rudely. Sakura gave the blonde woman a fierce look, but understood that it was too early for an argument.

She looked back at Naruto, her eyebrows high up in question. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he realised that she wanted an answer.

"Maybe... Maybe you should widen your motives, Sakura-chan?" He suggested. "Flowers and landscapes are nice. Great, even. Mom loves to photograph mountains and buildings, just like you do. But... Maybe you could have someone to model for you?"

Sakura's green eyes lit up, shining with adoration. "Naruto. I love you," she said and abruptly stood up. With the big, black camera in her hands, she ran out of the kitchen.

"Finally," Kankuro muttered. "She's been sighing ever since I got here."

"Oh, like you haven't," Ino defended her friend. The platinum blonde girl then turned around in her seat, looking over her shoulder to see her friend prepare the breakfast. "Do you need any help, Chouji?"

The round, short man turned with a smile on his lips. His orange hair stood in every direction as he nodded vigorously.

"Okay." Ino turned back in her seat again. "Kankuro said that he would love to help you."

The older, bigger man scowled, but stood up nonetheless. While Kankuro was a strong and scary male, he was also kind to those he liked. And it appeared that he had taken a liking to Chouji. Or Chouji's food. None could be too sure about that.

UAUAUA

After breakfast, Naruto got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He brushed his teeth and then asked what the others would like to do. Immediately, he got to hear that it was the perfect weather for watching movies.

The rain pouring down, making everything grey outside. So they all made themselves comfortable in Naruto's room, on the floor, in his bed, before the big TV on the wall. They decided to start their marathon lightly, with a romantic comedy.

Naruto and Kankuro found themselves snorting and snickering at the wrong places, while Ino and Sakura cooed at the cheesy lines. Shikamaru and Temari seemed not to care, while Chouji was too absorbed in his chips to actually understand what the movie was about.

Kankuro and Naruto shared a laugh about that too.

It wasn't until Sai arrived that Naruto's mood was dampened a little. The pale, older man entered the room with a big smile on his face.

"Young prince," Sai said smoothly. "The maid asked me to tell you that your guests have arrived."

"Yeah, whatever. Send them up," Temari said impolitely. "I'm sure the Hyuuga kids know how to use their legs."

"Temari-san, I don't think that Neji-sama and his cousin would enjoy that very much. It would be for the best if the young prince just–"

"I'm on my way, Sai. Don't fight," Naruto muttered.

"Of course, young prince." Giving a civil smile, Sai disappeared from the room.

Naruto rolled his eyes, following the unnecessary man. Once they were walking down the corridor, the door to Naruto's room closed, Sai relaxed a little.

"Must be very hard being this polite to me, eh?" Naruto asked cockily, snickering at Sai's misfortune.

They walked down the stairs, Sai ignoring his prince's question. Running a hand through his blonde, ruffled hair, he practically jumped over the last couple of steps. He always became restless when it rained.

In the hall stood three youths in his own age.

Hyuuga Hinata looked as lovely as ever, dressed in a brown skirt and a mint green blouse. Her shining pumps had almost no heels, making her shorter than he was. Her silver eyes seemed to look through him, and her pale skin cold as ice. Her male cousin made her no justice with that glum face. His brown hair was pulled back in a strict ponytail, as always. While Hinata's eyes were big and kind, Neji's eyes were narrow and calculating.

Next to the Hyuuga children, a stranger stood. Naruto's ice blue eyes widened upon the sight of such a perfect creature.

He wasn't as pale as Sai or Neji, but he was far from tanned. His hair was short and darker than Hinata's, and he seemed to be well-built under the black trench coat. His eyes were clear, staring right back at him.

Naruto finally found himself, breathing out a stunned; "Hi."

No one answered, as Sai brought Hinata and Neji to their guestrooms, finally making himself useful.

It took the stranger a while to understand that Naruto had spoken, it seemed, for he answered slowly. "Hello."

The staring contest was back, and Naruto took his time to watch this unknown – _beautiful _– man. It wasn't until they heard noise from the kitchen that they realised that the world around them still existed. Naruto blinked, looking down on his shoes. He had never before been this mesmerised by anyone.

The stranger bowed suddenly, probably remembering that he was standing in front of the crown prince. Yet, he looked very calm. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Cold fingers wrapped around Naruto's hand, and smooth lips were pressed against the back of his hand. Blue eyes widened in surprise at the intimate gesture. Never before had anyone tried to kiss his hand. Tried to kiss him at all, for that matter.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto."

It wasn't until he heard himself that he realised how stupid he must have sounded. Of course the stranger knew who he was. Everyone did. Uchiha Sasuke seemed to think something along the same lines, as a small smirk appeared on the handsome face.

"I am well aware of whom you are, your majesty."

UAUAUA

It appeared that everyone but Naruto knew who Sasuke was, as they walked back up to the prince's room a few minutes later. Sakura and Ino blushed darkly upon the Uchiha's arrival. Chouji merely waved his greasy hand, not looking away from the TV-screen.

Temari eyed Sasuke a little too long, while Shikamaru and Kankuro rudely ignored him. Gaara seemed unfazed, but gave Naruto a meaning glance. Neji and Hinata weren't there, probably unpacking for their long stay.

"We switched movie while you were gone, Naruto," Kankuro spoke up. "So shut up and sit down or leave. This bitch is on fire!"

Naruto flinched at the crude language, his eyes widening. Sakura hit the brown-haired Sabaku on the back of his head, growling something about not cursing. Deciding to ignore it, he sat down next to Chouji on the floor.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, next to Gaara. Gaara didn't even nod to the newly arrived guest. Sasuke didn't seem to notice or care, though, to Naruto's relief.

"What do you think of the castle, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked conversationally. She was rudely hushed by Kankuro, who was finding the movie extremely fascinating. Sasuke ignored her, much to Naruto's surprise.

Downstairs, Sasuke had been very..._polite_. Kissing his hand and coming with discreet compliments. Now, the Uchiha seemed to be a bit chilly. A part of Naruto found it annoying, as he didn't want anyone to be rude to him or his friends.

Another part of him found it exciting.

They continued to watch the movie, Kankuro laughing loudly at some parts, while the others snickered and giggled. Naruto's back was soon getting a little stiff from his straight position, as he had nothing to lean against. He straightened his posture further, allowing himself to slump his shoulders.

Chouji's chips gave an aroma of salt to the room, and fluffy popcorn lay here and there on the floor around Kankuro's and Temari's feet. Sakura's low fat candy had been adopted by Ino, and the blonde girl was smacking loudly next to Shikamaru's ear. Luckily, said teen was asleep and couldn't hear it.

While Naruto was focusing on his friends on the floor, he didn't hear that someone sat down next to him. He could hear Hinata giggle at a smart remark from the main character in the movie, but failed to hear the breathing next to him.

It wasn't until he stopped watching his friends and was going to look at the movie again that he noticed Sasuke. He gasped in surprise. Sasuke was close, and if Naruto chose to look over his shoulder, their noses would touch. He could feel warmth radiating from Sasuke's chest.

"A prince shouldn't be seated on a stone floor."

Sasuke's voice was low, caressing. He sounded slightly bored, but Naruto understand that he meant it as pale fingertips came to touch his elbow. Naruto decided not to tell Sasuke that he was actually sitting on a pillow, afraid that the sympathy might disappear.

"You are very welcome to sit in my lap, your majesty."

Naruto's eyes went wide, his nose turning a rose colour. Though he knew that no one could possibly hear Sasuke over the movie's music, he became a little nervous.

Sasuke wasn't bothering or embarrassing him, but never before had he been in this kind of situation. Never before had anyone dared to subtly flirt with the crown prince. Then again, Sasuke's wasn't subtly flirting with him. He was downright hitting on him.

It was an unknown terrain to Naruto. Yet, Konohagakure no Sato's crown prince was known to be both stubborn and brave. What one understood after one meeting with the blonde, was that he was as curious as the queen was.

These characteristics often got him in trouble in the castle.

Sasuke's breathed in his neck, making Naruto close his eyes, the pale fingertips still gently caressing the prince's elbow.

"That was a great movie!"

Kankuro's voice made Naruto jump in surprise. The blonde stood up, taking a step away from Sasuke. Focusing on brushing away invisible dirt from his jeans, he missed the knowing glances from Neji and Temari. They were the only ones that hadn't been completely absorbed in the movie.

Sasuke's handsome face showed nothing as he stood up, watching as Naruto turned off the TV.

UAUAUA

They all sat in the dinner hall, food in front of them. Chouji had spent the rest of the day in the kitchen along with the chefs, preparing their late dinner. They were seated around one end of the very long, dark table.

Two other males had joined them a mere hour ago, going by the names Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. They were both breeding animals, dogs in Kiba's case and all rare kind of bugs in Shino's case.

Naruto was sitting next to Sakura, Sasuke on his other side. He was a little jumpy, holding his breath whenever the Uchiha moved.

"Oi, Naruto," Kiba called loudly. "Want a puppy? Akamaru's sister got pups just a few days ago!"

Naruto sighed. "You know I can't have a puppy, Kiba. Stop offering or I'll have to kick your butt!"

It was well-known around the table that Naruto wasn't allowed to have any kind of animals, besides the horses that were owned by the family together. A pet, like dogs or cats, weren't allowed in the castle. Naruto's friends also knew how much he wanted a dog.

Sometimes, being a prince sucked...

Naruto held his breath as Sasuke's hand swept past his.

...Sometimes, but not often.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Maa, I hoped you liked it! I also hope that you'll be kind and send me a small comment ;D All of you send me so amusing reviews – they always make me giggle. Thank you for reading!


	4. Get down, Get horny

**A/N:**I'm sorry if you got your review replies a little late – I've been in Iggesund for a few days with friends. Feel free to vote in the poll on my profile.

**Summer Love**

_Get down, Get horny_

"Yes! The weather is perfect!" Naruto practically jumped up from the bed, a big grin on his face as he saw the sun shining. He almost tripped over the bowl of popcorn that no one had moved since yesterday. He knew that one of the maids would take care of it as soon as he was out of the room. "Good morning, Gaara!"

The red-haired prince nodded, not lifting his jade-coloured eyes from the heavy book he was reading.

"Come and eat breakfast with me!"

Gaara looked up, his eyes roaming tiredly over Naruto's duck-covered pyjamas. "No."

"Eh?!"

"No," Gaara repeated slowly, as if Naruto hadn't actually heard him.

The blonde huffed, pretending to be greatly offended. The newly awoken crown prince went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and doing what he went to do. He brushed his teeth, deciding not to eat breakfast until after a morning swim.

Changing into a pair of swimming trunks, he walked down the stone stairs. As he walked downstairs, he could hear laughter and voices from the kitchen. He recognised them all immediately, making him happy.

He rushed in there, almost tripping on the slippery floor. He wasn't even wet and he was already clumsily stumbling. The refrigerator's hum, that was always present, was covered with Kiba's and Ino's loud voices, Kankuro's even louder laughter and Sakura's giggles.

There were only three people in the kitchen that seemed to be a little off. Neji was sitting by the table with his younger cousin, both seeming tired. They hadn't gotten much sleep, he was sure, since they all had gone to bed around three in the morning. Sasuke was sitting next to them, looking handsome and appearing bored.

Naruto found a strong urge to get a reaction out of the Uchiha. He disliked it when people were bored around him. "Morning!" He declared as he entered; more or less demanding the others' attention.

"Chouji has made fruit salad!" Ino joyfully told him. Naruto scrunched his nose – a more discreet version of the downright ugly grimace Kiba made. "Oh, boys." Ino chuckled. "Whenever will you learn to appreciate fruit and realise that candy isn't healthy 24/7?"

"They'll realise about the same time you realise that your bikini top is way too small," Sakura muttered.

"Oh, please," Ino growled heatedly. "I'm not going to wear this outside."

"That would probably be for the best, yes," a new voice joined them. They all turned to look at Sai, who had entered the room. "We wouldn't want our prince to be seen all over media with a slut."

A furious roar echoed through the castle as an enraged Ino ran after the socially inept Sai.

"That girl is fucking insane," Kiba chuckled, making Naruto flinch. "Sorry."

Naruto shook his head, refusing to admit that curses and swearwords bothered him. He looked back at the kitchen table, watching how Neji brought his teacup close to his pale lips.

"Are you going for a swim, Naruto-kun?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," he answered happily.

Sakura put down the bowl with mixed fruits, swallowing the piece of pineapple in her mouth. "I'll join you after I've changed into my bathing suit, Naruto."

"Okay!" Naruto smiled widely, walking out of the kitchen and through the open glass door that led to the pool area. He didn't even feel at the water before diving in.

The pool was wide and long, only ten metres away from the tennis court. A group of sunbeds stood there by the pool edge, giving the perfect view of whoever was taking a swim. When Naruto surfaced from his dive, he spotted his small audience immediately.

Sasuke sat in one of the comfortable chairs, a glass of juice in his hand and a half-eaten apple in the other. The Uchiha's face didn't change once, but Naruto felt those dark eyes on him as he started to swim. He pushed away the feeling of being watched, thinking of something else.

Once, he had tried to persuade his father into letting him compete. As a prince, it appeared he had no right to do that. Instead, he was guided into dancing and gymnastics. Stupid fathers.

His muscles moved in the water, using all his strength skilfully to swim faster. He knew how to use his body – he was well aware of how it looked and worked – so he knew that the burning on his back wasn't physical.

He could practically feel Sasuke's strong gaze on him. It disturbed him, making him unable of concentrating. He wanted to know what the Uchiha saw, what he thought. After awhile he realised that it was only stupid to continue, and swam to the pool edge. He folded his arms, putting them on the edge and leaning his chin on them.

Sasuke stared back at him, taking a bite of his green apple.

Water dripped down over his face and neck, escaping his blonde hair. Naruto forced himself not to look away, but Sasuke didn't even blink.

They stayed like that, looking at each other with great interest and wide curiosity.

UAUAUA

Back in the kitchen, Neji and Ino were the only ones left. Neji was on his second cup of tea, and Ino was resting after having chased Sai through the entire castle. They were both staring out through the glass door that led out.

They could both see, perfectly clear, how Sasuke and Naruto were talking about something. What, they didn't know. Though, Naruto seemed to be a little taken back at whatever Sasuke was saying.

"He is either cursing or flirting with him."

Both Ino and Neji looked over at the doorframe, where Sakura was standing. She was wearing a pale green bathing suit, a matching hat on her head. Her pale skin looked glossy, covered with a thick layer of sunlotion. Her make-up had been removed, but she looked cute anyway.

Ino and Neji then returned to watching the boys outside. Ino was the one to ask what they all were wondering.

"What is he doing here?" She meant Sasuke. She had no clue whatever an Uchiha heir like Sasuke could possibly want with Konoha's crown prince. "You know what he is doing here, don't you, Neji-kun?"

Neji looked at Ino, then at Sakura before looking back out. "Yes. Yes, I do know."

The girls waited for the Hyuuga to continue. And waited. Then waited some more.

"Motherfucking asshole!" Ino groaned in annoyance, feeling the familiar bubbles of impatience and curiosity in her stomach. "Tell us!"

"Ino! Watch your language! The door is open," Sakura scolded.

Ino merely rolled her eyes. "As if he could hear. He's completely absorbed in whatever Sasuke-kun is telling him." Ino crossed her arms, pouting childishly. Sakura gave her a harsh look, and then looked at Neji.

"Both of you should watch it. I don't want to hear anymore swearing."

UAUAUA

Gathered by the tennis court in their tennis outfits, they watched as Temari tried to make Kiba shut up with help of her tennis racket. The brown-haired Inuzuka ran over the court, the blonde crown princess following while laughing madly.

Ino was sighing and shaking her head, while Sakura was laughing at Kiba's misfortune. Shino corrected his sunglasses once in awhile, but that was the only sign that he was alive. He wasn't very comfortable with being in the sun for such a long time, and had therefore put on his famous jacket. He didn't seem bothered by the heat.

"I'm sorry! Okay, okay! I apologise!" Kiba cried out and fell into a sweaty pile by the benches.

"Hm." Temari smirked in victory, placing her racket over her shoulder before she sat next to the other girls. They all wore mini-skirts, which was the reason to the Kiba-chasing. Kiba had – accidently, of course – taken a little peak under the princess' skirt.

"Anyone wanna try to defeat me?" Naruto stood up, almost jumping up and down in enthusiasm. His cheeks were a little flushed. It appeared that the blonde had had a little too much sugar this morning.

Sakura made a mental note about Chouji's choice of breakfast and lunch. He was not allowed to make them anymore food. Even though it tasted good, it contained an unhealthy amount of sugar and fat.

Naruto certainly didn't need any sugar. At least not from Chouji.

"Try?" Kankuro repeated with a snort. "I could beat you with a blindfold. You suck at tennis, Naruto. In fact, you suck at any sport except for your pussy-ass dance and gymnastics."

"Hey!" Both Sakura and Naruto cried out. Naruto scrunched up his nose in distaste, discreetly trying to remove the words from his brain. Sakura growled.

"Dance and gymnastics are awesome sports!" She said loudly, then adding, very lowly, so that Naruto wouldn't hear, "stop that freaking swearing!"

"Still," Kiba said from his place on the ground. "Even Kankuro could probably beat Naruto with a blindfold. And that's saying something, since Kankuro is the worst tennis player ever." This unnecessary comment earned Kiba a kick on the shin.

They were all a bit surprised when their new _acquaintance_ stood up and walked up to them. He was probably tired of their childish and useless arguments, Sakura understood. She blushed.

"I am sure that Naruto is a very good tennis player."

Silence erupted as they all took in what Sasuke had said.

Naruto's nose turned a pink colour as all of his friends, except for Shino, Neji and Gaara, started laughing. Hinata gave a shy giggle before putting her hands over her mouth. He would never admit that tennis weren't his sport. Namikaze Naruto, crown prince of Konoha, was good at everything!

"When did you get so familiar with the prince, Uchiha?"

The seemingly innocent question reeked of aggression, and Gaara didn't even blink as he glared at Sasuke.

The Uchiha didn't answer, and instead a sexy smirk crept over his plump lips. Naruto found himself a bit thrown off, having expected Sasuke to give Gaara a polite reply. From what Naruto had gathered so far, Sasuke was the perfect gentleman.

Naruto felt both frustrated and hot when Sasuke moved out on the tennis court. Gaara, understanding the hint, followed. Naruto deeply wanted his friends to be treated with the respect they deserved, and not the chilliness of someone they had only met yesterday.

Yet, the same part that had found Sasuke's nonchalance attractive, became all hot and bothered. Naruto blinked, trying to will the new feelings away. He had no clue what made Sasuke so tempting and charming.

Before Gaara's and Sasuke's one-man game started, the Uchiha threw Naruto a challenging look.

Naruto's knees almost gave out, and he discreetly sunk down on the bench, next to Chouji. He liked to sit by Chouji or Shino the best, for they didn't ask questions. Even Shikamaru would ask questions, seeing as he always wanted to have his thoughts confirmed. Shikamaru disliked being wrong, even when it come to small things as why Naruto didn't flirt back with Sasuke consciously.

Naruto didn't know how to flirt. He had never been flirted with in his entire life. What Naruto didn't realise, was that he was unconsciously inviting Sasuke in with every small thing he did. Every look they sent each other, every teasing word they spoke.

"Sasuke-kun is really good!" Sakura burst out, clapping her hands and smiling widely. The hearts that had replaced her emerald green eyes irked Naruto. The blonde prince sent Sakura a small look, which went unnoticed. "Go Sasuke-kun!"

Ino joined the small cheer, and Naruto tried to ignore them. He watched Sasuke instead.

Dressed in shorts and t-shirt, Naruto was able to see Sasuke's muscled legs and strong arms as the Uchiha moved graciously. Naruto didn't even notice how his own lips parted and his eyes were unable to focus on anything but Sasuke.

UAUAUA

They had played tennis for what felt like ages, and all of their muscles were aching. Now was the perfect time for a dip in the pool. A maid had recently walked out to them with beautiful and tasty drinks and snacks.

Chouji were planning on eating all of the snacks, watching the others swim and play in the pool. Neji was sitting on the edge, his pale eyes following the others. Gaara was fully dressed, sitting by the same table as Chouji.

There were only two persons missing, Chouji noticed He hadn't heard Naruto's loud laughter or happy voice, but it wasn't until now he thought about it.

"Does anyone know where Naruto and Sasuke are?" Sakura asked, as curious as Ino.

"They are probably off doing each other in Naruto's bedroom," Neji said calmly. They all stared at him, Hinata's ears and cheeks taking a tomato-red colour. The male Hyuuga frowned, continuing. "It's written in the stars."

"It's fucking daylight!" Kiba pointed out. "Don't say such things about Naruto."

"There is not a chance that Naruto will ever do anything with Sasuke-kun," Sakura pointed out. "Naruto is to wait until marriage. Don't make such assumptions, Neji-kun. It'll only make you look stupid in the end, when Naruto marries the future queen or king of this country."

Neji didn't answer. He simply looked away, mentally protesting and telling them that it was their destiny.

UAUAUA

"So this is the royal library. It's big."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, smiling widely at his new friend. "Yep." Naruto never went to the library in the other part of the castle, but Sasuke had requested to see it. Why, Naruto had no idea.

The library lay in the other part of the castle, up a big set of stairs. It was the one place that Naruto hadn't learnt to appreciate yet, as his mother gently put it. In Naruto's words, it would be more obvious that he disliked reading.

It was a beautiful library, though. The walls were covered with bookshelves that were probably over six metres tall, filled with books in different languages. There were a few round tables in the huge hall if anyone wished to study there. If one would only like to read, there were royal blue armchairs by one of the tall, wide windows.

"Ne, Sasuke. What do your parents do?"

Naruto failed to notice the small twitch in Sasuke's eyebrow. It appeared that everyone didn't know what Uchiha Corporation did.

Instead of answering, Sasuke took a step closer to his prince. They were mere millimetres from each other, their hot breaths mingling. Naruto's eyelids slowly lowered, until his blue eyes were completely closed.

Sasuke watched the world through half-closed eyes as he put one of his hands on Naruto's cheek, the other in the nape of Naruto's neck. He gently pressed the blonde closer, bringing their lips together. It was a wet, simple kiss that had both longing for more.

"Naruto?"

The blonde slowly opened his eyes, leaning into Sasuke's soft hands. His first kiss. Here, in the library. He unconsciously tried to get closer to the Uchiha, Sasuke's body radiating warmth.

"Naruto," Sasuke repeated. His voice was low. There were no emotions in Sasuke's voice, but that didn't bother the blonde. Naruto had already figured out that Sasuke didn't express himself with his voice.

"Yes?" Naruto answered slowly.

"I know that I'm already pushing the limits by calling you by your first name, and having stolen your first kiss... But will you allow me to kiss you once more?"

"Yes."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, the Uchiha's hands still on his neck and cheek, and they kissed sloppily. One of Sasuke's hands gripped blonde hair, forcing Naruto to tilt his head so that they could get more access.

Tongues joined. The crown prince's movements careful in the beginning. Sasuke tried to focus, tried to breathe, but found himself unable. The way Naruto clung to him – holding onto the back of Sasuke's shirt desperately – was a great feeling.

Naruto gasped loudly as Sasuke's mouth disappeared, and he was pushed down on the table behind him. The wooden table was hard against his back, but he found that he didn't care at all as Sasuke got up over him.

All that mattered was Sasuke's intoxicating scent and skilful tongue.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Naruto should start using his brain, really... Please review – you all make me smile :)


	5. Under Pressure

**A/N:**It's amazing how the reviews just rain into my inbox when something akin to a lime is written xD Lol. I promise a _real_ lemon soon, since you're all saying so nice things in your reviews! :D So: Here comes more brainless!Naruto.

**Summer Love**

_Under Pressure_

In the castle where the royal family lived, there were plenty of guestrooms. They were all situated in the east wing, on the third floor. To get to the crown prince's room you had to walk down a set of stone stairs and find your way through the corridors.

The guests often avoided walking around on their own, seeing as it was easy to get lost. So, saving themselves the humiliation of getting lost, all of the crown prince's guests stayed in the east wing during night.

They were all getting ready for bed, Sakura and Ino brushing each others' hair and Hinata braiding her own. Kiba, Shino and Temari were sitting on Sakura's bed, watching. Neji had placed himself by the desk, where Sakura's laptop was propped up. Chouji was still in the bathroom and Shikamaru had already gone to bed.

Gaara was, as usual, in Naruto's room.

Or so they had thought.

When the door was opened, they all looked up from their activities. They were all a bit thrown off when Gaara entered; a book in his hand and a frustrated look on his face. He didn't look at anyone, but sat down on the floor, by the door.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to sleep in Naruto's room?" Temari asked, a bit nervous because of her little brother's facial expression. They all had bad experiences from when Gaara was angry.

"It appears that Naruto is going to share his room with someone else tonight."

"What?!" Kiba sat up, having lied down on Sakura's bed from the beginning. "With who?"

Gaara opened his book, ignoring Kiba's question. Neji kept a sigh inside, wanting to hit the stupid brunet with the pen in his hand. It couldn't be more obvious, since only one of the other guests was missing.

"Look around, Kiba," Sakura said in her know-it-all voice. "Who's missing?"

Kiba looked around, muttering to himself about Chouji showering and Shikamaru sleeping. It took the dog loving male awhile to realise that they were a man short. "Naruto is going to sleep with Uchiha?!"

No one spoke, a bit jumpy after Kiba's screech. They stared at the brunet, afraid that he would throw a fit. Hinata opened her mouth to comfort Kiba, but bit down on her lip, not really knowing what to say when her crush was going to... be with someone else.

"Well." Neji was the one to speak up first, as he stood up to leave the room. He threw a look over his shoulder, a superior smirk on his handsome face. "I told you so."

UAUAUA

"Nngh-aahh..."

Naruto arched his back up from the bed, clenching his eyes shut when Sasuke pressed their hot erections together. They were still in their pants, but their shirts had been removed long ago. The feel of Sasuke's smooth skin against his was amazing, and he got to see the Uchiha's well-defined abs.

"Ag-ha-in," Naruto choked out, clawing on Sasuke's back. Sasuke's mouth moved down over the blonde's neck, stopping by an evident collarbone to kiss and lick. "S-Sasuke..."

"Yes, my prince?" Sasuke's lips moved over Naruto's skin as he spoke, a wet tongue coming out to taste. "Are we going to fast? Am I not pleasing you?"

"Y-yes," Naruto replied, unsure of which question he answered. He moaned throatily when Sasuke shifted, rubbing his knee carefully against Naruto's groin.

"You want this, don't you?" Sasuke whispered, his hands caressing Naruto's sides. He could feel the younger male tense up, as if remembering anything. Sasuke frowned, wanting the prince's complete attention. "I'll make you feel so, so good, Naruto... Let me satisfy my prince."

Naruto merely moaned, his legs wrapping around Sasuke's waist and his hands buried in raven-coloured hair. Taking it as a yes, Sasuke continued.

UAUAUA

It was true that Sakura was Naruto's best friend. They had known each other since they were toddlers, unable to interact with words. They had learnt to love and understand each other when they were still young. Now, both turning nineteen soon enough, their bond was stronger than ever.

Yet, Sakura found herself a little bit jealous. She had dreamt of her first time being with Uchiha Sasuke, the son of Uchiha Fugaku. In fact, most girls probably dreamt about their first time with the young billionaire.

She and the others knew what Naruto had promised Minato, the king of Konoha. They all knew that they would have to shut up and stay quiet about this, or they would have to suffer great consequences.

If king Minato was ever to know that his son was having sex before his marriage, there would be Hell. While it could be quieted down, this sexual activity that Naruto chose to join, Minato would still be furious and disappointed.

Whomever Naruto chose to bed – in this case Uchiha Sasuke – would suffer the worst.

UAUAUA

"O-oh..." Naruto blinked slowly, his breathing still ragged. He bucked his hips a little, blinking again. "Oh my God..."

Sounding as if he had just gotten to hear shocking news, Naruto bit his lower lip harshly. He tried not to scream right out, as it was not fitting for a prince to flat out scream. He pushed down on the fingers that had entered his hole, scrunching his nose and moaning.

When Sasuke had talked about pleasure, Naruto hadn't really considered having long, pale fingers up his arse. Yet, he doubted that he would ever complain. The odd feeling was turning him on, along with the wet kisses that Sasuke planted on his thighs. He trembled in the older man's touch, his hands fisting the sheets under him.

Removing the fingers, Sasuke came back up to kiss Naruto's lips. He took the blonde's plump lower lip between his teeth, nibbling gently. Naruto groaned, one of his hands tugging in Sasuke's hair and the other moving over Sasuke's naked back.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, understanding that Sasuke didn't need an answer in this state. Sasuke reached down, gripping his rock hard, lubricated cock to guide it to Naruto's hole. When the head came in contact with Naruto's opening, Sasuke groaned aloud.

UAUAUA

When Neji was in his early teens, he got to meet the crown prince for the first time. They hadn't exactly clicked, so to speak, and it took them awhile to get used to each others' ways of communicating.

While Naruto was loud and clear, stating the obvious and asking slightly stupid questions; Neji was calmer and discreet in his ways. He would never dream of asking stupid questions, even if he wanted something explained. He preferred metaphors, rather than statements.

Now, a few years later, Neji found that both he and his cousin had formed a healthy relationship with the young prince.

Now, years later, Neji knew something so secret that the crown prince himself had no clue.

UAUAUA

"Ah!" Naruto bucked up, his eyes opening at the startling pleasure. He watched Sasuke's face, a pearl of sweat running down his temple as he moved above the blonde. "Y-yes, yes!"

Sasuke's grunts and groans turned him on even more, making him all hot. He found it hard to breathe, Sasuke's weight not being the only factor. It was so warm in the room, the silk sheets sticking to his arching back and aching body.

"N-naruto," Sasuke grunted out, leaning down to kiss the blonde sloppily. Naruto brought both his hands to Sasuke's cheeks, caressing the pale skin. His hands moved over the Uchiha's neck, over his back. Sasuke's tense muscles seemed to be covered in white silk that Naruto wanted to touch and taste.

"Y-ahh-yes?" Naruto was so close now. He could feel everything build up inside of him, the last of his consciousness disappearing slowly.

Instead of telling Naruto what he had meant to, Sasuke slowed down his pace. He pushed in harder, deeper, making Naruto gasp. Sasuke leaned down, still going hard and slow, his lips brushing against Naruto's.

The blonde let out a sudden moan, opening his mouth and cumming all over his chest. Sasuke grunted, going harder inside and taking Naruto's lower lip in his mouth. They kissed carelessly, saliva dribbling down their chins.

Blood mixed with saliva, running down through the corner of Naruto's mouth.

UAUAUA

Ino arranged the flowers in the window for the last time, yawning tiredly. They had been outside, in the sun, the entire day. She had played tennis, badminton and spent a lot of time by the pool. It was not strange that she was as tired as she was.

What bothered her was the all too quick progress between Sasuke and Naruto. She cared about Naruto, loved him as a friend. She didn't wish him anything bad. And therefore, she found herself sceptic about Naruto taking Sasuke to bed so early.

They had only known each other for two and a half days. She didn't want Naruto to be hurt when he found out that Sasuke was only out after the royal cherry. She didn't want Naruto to be hurt when he found out that Sasuke only wanted sex.

She wasn't the smartest girl, but even she understood that there was something that Sasuke wanted. Something that didn't involve anything but Naruto's virginity and the fame.

Yet, there was something that didn't fit in. Sasuke had never once hinted that he enjoyed attention. She had met him plenty of times before, seeing as his mother, Mikoto, was a regular costumer at their famous flower shop.

Whenever she mentioned reading about him in a magazine or seeing him on TV, he always ignored her as if she had offended him. That was why she couldn't understand. She couldn't understand what Sasuke wanted.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Search and Destroy

**A/N: **If there's anyone who hasn't gotten a review reply, I'm terribly sorry. It seems that there's something wrong with my Internet, and I'm having problem sending things. Thank you all so much for the reviews though – I love all of them! I apologise for this small delay as well.

**Summer Love**

_Search and destroy_

When Sai went to wake the prince up, as he did almost every morning when Naruto had slept too long for his liking, he was up for a change of scenery.

In the big bed lay two males.

Never before had Sai seen anyone but Naruto sleeping in that bed and it looked a bit... no. It looked a bit different, yes, but it was the good kind of different. It was as if suddenly, Naruto's huge bed didn't seem so empty anymore.

With Sasuke's strong arm wrapped around Naruto's lean waist, they slept closely to each other. The Uchiha had his straight nose buried in golden locks, and the young prince looked very satisfied even in his sleep.

UAUAUA

Naruto groaned, shifting in his bed. The sunlight that shone on him was lovely by all means, but it was getting so warm. The arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer and closer, was strong and warm. Everything was so hot.

He opened his eyes slowly, watching his room. He shifted a little, turning to lie on the other side, with his back to the sun. Naruto gasped in shock, choking down a scream. Next to him lay the most beautiful creature Naruto have ever seen.

He tried not to make a sound when the strong arm around his waist pulled him closer. His naked body, flushed against Sasuke's, felt too good to be true. He moved his arms hesitantly, running his hands over pale skin.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, but Naruto didn't notice. He was too busy touching Sasuke's chest. Never before had he felt this close to someone. It was an entirely new experience.

It was different from his closeness with Sakura and his other friends. This was different – he felt close to Sasuke because they had shared something special. Something that Naruto had promised to someone else; something that Naruto had promised to the person that he was going to marry.

He felt a new kind of pain inside of him, but it wasn't completely awful – it was a satisfying kind of pain, telling Naruto that last night was true. They had had the best first time sex in history last night, even though it had hurt quite a bit.

"Good morning," Sasuke muttered before burying his nose further in blonde hair.

Naruto's lips parted at the feeling of Sasuke's morning arousal against his hip. He blinked, surprised at how great it felt. Sasuke moaned in Naruto's ear when the blonde took the liberty to reach down under the covers and stroke his dick.

"Na-Naruto..." Sasuke sounded a little thrown off, but Naruto couldn't really understand why. Naruto knew how to jerk someone off – he jerked himself off all the time.

He had to bite his tongue to keep the comment on Sasuke's size inside. As his hand wrapped around the erected shaft, and he slowly stroked it, he found himself wondering how big Sasuke was. Last night had been in a hurry, and he had never gotten a chance to see it. Sasuke was probably–

"Huge."

Naruto's eyes widened at his slip, and Sasuke chuckled. Naruto's hand moved hesitantly over Sasuke's shaft, and he was relieved when Sasuke put his big hand over Naruto's to guide him.

Sasuke's eyes almost closed fully as they, _together_, started a steady pace.

UAUAUA

"Chouji has spent hours in the kitchen together with the chef to make this lunch, and they don't show up?!" Sakura's shout became shrill at the end, making her friends groan at the noise. She ignored it, her frustration too big to control. "You even made Naruto vegetarian food!"

Normally, Naruto ate something different from the others. He was the only vegetarian in their group of friends.

"Calm down, Sakura, it's alright. We can save some for them," Chouji offered kindly. Sakura suspected that the orange-haired male just wanted more for himself.

"I bet our prince is tired after last night's activities," Neji commented lowly. Hinata blushed red by his side.

They were sitting outside, in the back garden, waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to show up. Sai had told them that Naruto and Sasuke would skip breakfast, but would probably show up for lunch instead. Now, it seemed that none of them was interested in having lunch.

"Knock it off, Neji!" Sakura shrieked. "Naruto is not allowed to have sex until after marriage!"

"Yeah, stop being such a stupid asshole," Kiba agreed. Kankuro nodded, his dark eyes not leaving the food.

"I am only stating what might be," Neji defended himself. "I don't think it would be so wise of you, Sakura, to go and check what they are up to. With Naruto's endless energy, who knows what you might walk in on?"

"Arrgh! Shut up!"

With angry steps, Sakura walked away. She hurried, taking one of the secret doors to get inside the castle. She hurried through the corridors, up the stone stairs until she came to Naruto's corridor. The pale walls didn't attract her at the moment, as she had no time to watch Kushina's photographs.

She stopped by Naruto's door, listening for suspicious sounds. Just in case, of course. Not because she believed that Naruto had been disobedient and gone against his father's wishes. That would be awful, for she knew that both of Naruto's parents trusted Naruto with her. They were best friends, and she was supposed to watch over the crown prince like a watchdog.

As she heard nothing, she guessed that Naruto was still asleep. Almost kicking the door open, she came to an abrupt halt. A scream tried to bubble up her throat, but the shock kept it inside.

There in the bed was not only Naruto, but also Uchiha Sasuke – the teenage billionaire.

They were not sleeping, Sakura understood. She could see how Sasuke's mouth was opened slightly, hot breath coming out between them; how Sasuke's eyes were half-closed in pleasure. One of Naruto's hands was under the covers along with one of Sasuke's.

Beautiful.

Yet, as the shock rode over her, reaching her toes, she finally managed to scream.

Naruto yelped in surprise, almost falling out of the bed as he let go of Sasuke's manhood. The Uchiha's eyes flew up, his mouth closing with the corners tilted downwards. Sakura had never before wanted to hit someone as much as she wanted to hit Sasuke at the moment.

The only thing keeping her from actually hitting the man was his good looks. She wouldn't want to be held responsible for ruining Uchiha Sasuke's ridiculously handsome face.

"You-you... _moron_!" She instead yelled out. To whom, she had no idea. The next line of insults was directed to Sasuke, though. "I can't believe that you are using your future king! Yuck!"

Naruto covered himself a little more properly, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not being used! What are you talking about?!"

Sakura and Naruto, both known to be very loud at times, continued to scream incoherent, immature insults at each other until Sasuke found the situation becoming boring. He cleared his throat, demanding their attention.

"I apologise for this misunderstanding, Sakura."

Sakura didn't fail to notice the lack of suffix after her name.

"I hope that you will forgive me and listen to my explanation."

Sakura wanted to do the most childish thing and leave. The young man was only talking shit. She could smell the words that left his pretty mouth. "I don't want your stupid explanation! Just clean up and get dressed! None of you will _ever_ mention this to the king!"

_Or he will have my head. _

UAUAUA

As Naruto returned to his room after a quick shower, Sasuke had already gotten dressed. The Uchiha didn't look as troubled as one thought he would be. He had just been seen in bed with Konoha's future king, whom was supposed to be a virgin until the day he married his queen.

Their night hadn't been very planned or thought-through. Instead, it had been in the heat of the moment, both thinking with their other heads. Now, Naruto found himself a bit ashamed at his behaviour. Especially if Sakura was right.

What if Sasuke actually was using him?

Then again, Naruto saw no reason for Sasuke to use him in this way. He was already famous and disgustingly rich, almost equally so with the king. If Sasuke wanted to rule Konohagakure no Sato, there were other ways than marrying the king.

And even_ if_ Sasuke tried to seduce him – which wasn't very plausible – Naruto knew that this wouldn't last for long. His father had probably already arranged his marriage to a well-educated, gorgeous noble. A woman...

"What are you thinking about?"

Naruto made no sound, but looked over at Sasuke in surprise. He had almost forgotten about the Uchiha that was sitting on the bed. He smiled, showing pearly white teeth. "Nothing, really."

Sasuke made no comment, but Naruto could see that the older male didn't believe him one bit. Naruto walked up to Sasuke, wanting to reassure both himself and Sasuke that he wasn't thinking about something important.

He straddled Sasuke, who in return put his hands on the small Naruto's back. "Young prince," Sasuke murmured. "I believe that we should head downstairs for lunch before your friend return."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the title he was given, knowing fully well that Sasuke – even though his quiet and polite appearance – didn't want to address him as such. He loved being Konoha's crown prince, and therefore disliked it very much when his title was being used so carelessly.

"Don't call me that, Sasuke. Ne? You don't want to refer me as 'young prince.'"

"And whatever should I call you?" Sasuke asked, his voice laced with something dangerous and playful. Naruto licked his lips, putting his hands on Sasuke's broad shoulders while thinking. He bit his lower lip, not coming up with something.

"You may call me whatever you like, Sasuke."

"I see..." Sasuke paused, his hands sliding inside of the blonde's shirt. "...Naruto."

Naruto grinned big.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** I would love to hear what you thought :D


	7. Beautiful Liar

**A/N:** Hello~ I know this is a day or so late, but I've been at my grandma's. Sorry!

**Summer Love**

_Beautiful Liar_

The days went in the castle, and it seemed that Sakura was slowly forgiving Sasuke for having sex with her best friend. Sasuke had yet to actually open up, as Kiba had said that the Uchiha should do. Naruto was guessing that Sasuke never "opened up" to anyone.

That was fine by him, for he and Sasuke shared something special. Something incredible, indeed, that they had shared every night so far. The sex became better and better for each night, Naruto noticed, and the pain had lessened slightly.

They hadn't been up to much during the days, though. The beautiful weather refused to leave them – not that that was bad, but they wanted to do something else without feeling guilty for not being outside in the sun.

They were all tired of badminton and tennis after having had so many games, and Naruto seemed to be the only one not getting tired of being in the water. Ino and Sasuke were the only ones that were outside with the crown prince today, as Sakura had gotten nasty sunburns on her shoulders and Kankuro had started a movie that the others seemed interested in.

Ino was busy preparing a bouquet of different flowers that would replace the impersonal roses in Ino's guest room. The blonde girl hadn't been allowed to handle her bouquet in any of the kitchens, as Sai had forbidden her, and she wasn't allowed in any other rooms but the guest room, where she refused to be cooped up.

Naruto suspected that Sai had forbidden her to prepare her bouquet in the kitchens simply because they didn't get along very well.

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the pool, dressed in navy blue swimming trunks and a black t-shirt with v-neck. Naruto was in the pool, his torso naked for Sasuke's display. The view of a wet, exhausted Naruto in mere swimming trunks reminded Sasuke of last night's activities.

Naruto threw him a ball, and Sasuke caught it perfectly with both hands. He threw it back, feeling the sun on his back. It was way too hot to just sit by the pool, and Naruto looked a bit bored as well. He had no idea why Naruto wasn't sweating though, even though the water was getting warmer by the minute.

"This has to be the hottest day in Konoha's history!" Ino complained from the table a few metres away. She was now arranging the flowers, almost done.

"It's not that bad!" Naruto laughed, cheerful as always. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at the optimistic male, but refrained. He understood very well that the blonde wouldn't appreciate it. "Besides, it's freezing inside. I think Sai is gone by now."

"You think?" Ino asked, wiping away some sweat from her forehead. When Naruto nodded, she stood up with the beautiful flowers. "I'll see you guys later then. The chef said dinner would be ready in an hour."

"Of course!" Naruto beamed and threw the ball to Sasuke.

The Uchiha caught it with one hand before throwing it over his shoulder. He lay back on the wooden floor that surrounded the pool, staring up at the cloudless sky. He wasn't getting restless, as he knew the young prince was, but it was too hot for his liking.

"Ne, Sasuke... Don't you want to play with me?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as two wet, cold hands sneaked up in his swimming trunks' pant legs. It felt great against his warm skin. He didn't answer, and apparently, that upset the younger blonde. The hands were removed, and Naruto huffed.

Sasuke didn't bother to sit up, but merely closed his eyes lazily. He didn't feel like doing anything in this ridiculous heat. He heard Naruto getting out of the water, and he was up for a wet surprise when the blonde straddled his hips. He didn't let out a sound and kept his eyes closed.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined childishly. "You're so boring."

Sasuke felt his stomach twinge at the childish, playful insult. The need to defend himself was immediately. "If you didn't wear me out, I wouldn't be tired. Or as your majesty elegantly put it, 'boring.'"

When Naruto didn't answer, but sat completely still, Sasuke opened his eyes. He couldn't have Naruto angry with him – he didn't need the prince to be sad or upset with him. To his great relief, Naruto smiled widely with his ice blue eyes glimmering with mischief.

"Maybe Sasuke wants me to take care of him."

Sasuke felt a strong urge to tell Naruto that he needed no one to take care of him, and that the blonde prince should stop using such a childish voice. Yet, when Naruto's cold fingertips made themselves known inside of Sasuke's shirt, he decided not to voice his thoughts.

"Wouldn't you like that," Naruto whispered, his lips against the other man's ear, "Sasuke?"

Naruto slid off the Uchiha, sitting between Sasuke's legs instead. His long fingers fiddled with Sasuke's swimming trunks, playing with inky curls. Sasuke closed his eyes, his legs bending at the knees, his feet flat against the ground.

When his swimming trunks were pulled down to let his cock out, he almost groaned. He was already getting harder and bigger by the minute, with Naruto's eyes watching him like that – undressing him with his eyes.

"Take off the shirt," Naruto muttered as his fingers came to wrap around Sasuke's shaft.

The Uchiha moaned through a closed mouth, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He had to struggle a bit, since he was lying down, but that didn't stop him.

"How much do you think I can take in my mouth?" Naruto asked, sounding honestly curious.

If Sasuke hadn't known better, he would have thought that the young prince was asking a rhetorical question that was supposed to make him excited. Knowing the blonde better, he understood that it was pure, innocent curiosity.

Leaning down, lips wet and parted, Naruto breathed on the head of Sasuke's pulsating organ. A hesitant, but interested, tongue came out to lick the sensitive skin. Sasuke breathed heavily through his nose to keep the noises inside.

Naruto's lips pouted slightly as they came down to wrap around Sasuke's dick. Parting his legs slightly, Sasuke got a better view of the sexy scene. The feeling was so teasing, light, that Sasuke almost wanted to push the blonde away and stroke himself more firmly.

The younger man took in a little more than the head, his right hand joining to cup the Uchiha's balls carefully. He caressed them fondly, his left hand coming up to stroke what he couldn't take in his mouth.

Sasuke was in seventh heaven; his eyes clenched close and his hands turning into fists, his knuckles turning white. He was biting his tongue, unconsciously bucking his hips up in slow and discreet movements.

He pushed his hips up nothing more than a centimetre before going down again, starting over again as it became a circle. His hips moved up, his dick coming deeper inside of Naruto's mouth – his hips moved down, coming out from Naruto's wet mouth.

Incredible, sweet torture. A test for his patience and endurance. Seeing it as a challenge, Sasuke slowed his hips down, savouring the feeling of Naruto's tongue, lips and mouth. All he could focus on was fucking the blonde's mouth.

One of his hands moved down to grip blonde hair, while the other arm was thrown over his face to hide his pleasure. Sweat glittered on his pale skin, the heat now forgotten. He made no sounds, and the small huffs and growls that he let out were muffled by his arm.

He could, however, both hear and feel the prince moan around his cock.

Naruto's tongue travelled over the underside of his shaft, coming up to kiss the head. Sasuke grunted, knowing that the dangerous heat would soon leave his body. His orgasm was closing up, the pleasure becoming more and more unbearable. He bit down his groans.

He froze, letting out a half-broken breath as he came in Naruto's mouth. His eyes were open, but as every time he climaxed, his sight was blurry. His grip on Naruto's hair softened, but he didn't let go yet.

It took him a while to come down from his high, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose. He didn't find the will to move, but his ego told him that he couldn't lay like that – as if Naruto had drained him on all his energy. It had been a challenge, after all.

He slowly sat up, finding his skin sticky with both cum and sweat. Naruto looked gorgeous, a small speck of semen on his lower lip. Sasuke reached his arm out, taking Naruto's chin between his thumb and index, pulling the blonde closer.

He stuck out his tongue, lapping up the slowly drying sperm. Naruto moaned, crawling closer to straddle Sasuke's hips. The Uchiha smirked at the feeling of Naruto's arousal against his stomach. He lowered his hands, putting one on a slim hip and cupping Naruto's erection with the other.

The prince gasped, parting his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke started to rub his hand against Naruto's dick, jerking the other off with a firm hand. Naruto came quickly, as he had been hard during the entire blowjob.

Sasuke pressed his lips against the corner of Naruto's mouth, wrapping his arms loosely against Naruto's slender waist. Naruto's forehead was warm against his shoulder, but he was too sated to care.

They sat there, for what seemed like hours. Naruto with cum sticking to his swimming trunks, Sasuke with his swimming trunks pulled down to his ankles. Sweat rolling down their lean bodies, strands of hair stuck on their faces.

"Did I wear you out?" Naruto's question was teasing, followed by a small chuckle. Sasuke merely snorted. Naruto nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's collarbone, nipping at the pale skin.

He let out a startled yelp when Sasuke stood up, pulling him up with him. The Uchiha put on his swimming trunks skilfully with one hand, holding Naruto with the other. The grip on Naruto's butt was strong enough, but Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around the other, clinging for dear life.

With slightly shaky legs, Sasuke took a few steps before he fell into a perfect pace. They reached the kitchen door, and once they were inside, Naruto started licking at Sasuke's neck playfully. Feeling safer now that he understood that the Uchiha was strong enough to carry him, he buried his hands in black hair and engaged the other in sloppy kisses.

UAUAUA

The very next day, the sun seemed to have abandoned the south part of Konoha. It made Naruto a little cranky, as he was in no mood to sit around and just watch a movie as Kankuro had suggested. The others seemed interested in watching movies too, but Naruto was getting restless.

He was used to having a programme filled with lunches, dinners and parties with other important families, to watch his father negotiate with people.

Even after a – _slow, sensual_ – round between the sheets with Sasuke, he was restless. He just wouldn't get any rest in the castle.

Sasuke was one of the first to notice, as he seemingly never left the crown prince's side. Sakura got annoyed, telling Naruto to stop fidgeting, sit still and just watch the movie. That didn't help much.

As no one else was going to offer the prince to do something else with him, Sasuke made it his responsibility. He cleared his throat, nodding for Kiba to follow him outside for a few seconds discreetly.

"Stop the movie!" Kiba yelled out. "I need to take a leak! Uchiha – show me to the closest bathroom! Don't dare press play!"

Sasuke ignored the slightly surprised looks on the others' faces, as they didn't expect Kiba to ask for Sasuke's help. After a second or two, the logic came to them. They were watching the movie in Naruto's room, and the only one spending much time there were Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura knew the entire castle by heart, but they all doubted that she would actually lead Kiba to a bathroom.

So no one questioned it.

Kiba and Sasuke walked outside, and as soon as the door was closed, Kankuro played the movie again.

UAUAUA

"Wh-what a lovely idea, Ki-kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered out. Her cheeks were flushed as she looked over at the happy prince.

The Hyuuga siblings, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba were in the first limousine, waiting for Sakura and Ino to climb inside. Naruto had more or less ordered Sai to take the other limousine with the Sabaku siblings, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji.

The driver peaked inside, still waiting for Sakura's and Ino's arrival by the car door, a polite smile on his face. "Where are we heading, your majesty?"

"Inuzuka Compound!" Naruto answered happily. He had been overjoyed when Kiba suggested that they went to his place so that they could play with the puppies. They could spend the entire day in the stable with the dogs.

The Sakura and Ino finally climbed in, dressed in tight jeans and blouses. Their umbrellas were put on the floor, matching their outfits. Naruto almost chuckled, a snort escaping his lips. The girls sent him cold looks and he shut up.

UAUAUA

The car ride was almost silent, Kiba and Naruto talking endlessly. Sasuke stared out through the toned window, the rain pouring down. His hand moved in small circles over Naruto's back, caressing, unconsciously.

The car came to a halt, and they all waited until the car door was opened. Hinata, Ino and Sakura were first out, eager to see the adorable pups. Once they had received their umbrellas, the young men waited for their crown prince to climb out first. Naruto took his umbrella, laughing happily when he noticed how wet Sai was.

The man had gone the few kilometres by motorcycle.

"You can borrow some of my clothes," Kiba offered. He wasn't heartless. Sai bowed, thanking the dog lover before he made his way to the main mansion, where Kiba had his room. He had been there plenty of times with Naruto.

The others, having gotten out of the cars and grabbed their umbrellas. The Sabaku siblings were wearing red umbrellas, a miniature flag of Suna on them. Naruto's umbrella was in the same design, except that his umbrella was black and his family crest was also engraved on the shaft.

"Let's go see the pups!" Naruto jumped enthusiastically, landing in mud. Sasuke watched in horror, waiting for the prince to become annoyed that his pants and shoes were now soiled with brown mud.

The anger never came, and instead Naruto let out a cheerful chuckle. The others shook their heads, muttering to each other about the prince's childish ways. Sasuke had to keep himself from rolling his eyes when Naruto jumped in the mud once more before following Kiba to the stable.

While the Inuzuka family had no horses, they had two stables. One which the dogs slept in and one where they stored whatever junk they found when cleaning. Kiba's mother, Tsume, always had problems with throwing things away.

Kiba unlocked the heavy, black door and stepped inside. Sakura's and Ino's reactions were immediate. They squealed, running past the brunet to get inside. They practically dropped the umbrellas to get to the pups faster.

"How adorable!"

The puppies yipped and ran around their feet, the mother watching carefully. Kiba walked up to the mother, talking in a ridiculous voice to her. She merely ignored him.

"See!" Kiba sighed. "She's exactly like my sis!"

No one really listened as Naruto kneeled by one puppy, which seemed to be a bit bigger than the others were. All puppies were cream coloured with black around their mouths as they were solely Black Mouth Curs. Pure hunting dogs.

"That one is from another bitch," Kiba said when he noticed that Naruto had fallen for the bigger pup. He failed to notice Naruto's sour expression at his choice of words, though. "He's older than the others, but since he's the only one left he got to hang out with these cute little shits."

Sakura and Ino chattered happily with the puppies, big smiles on their faces. Had they not been busy, the pinkette would have scolded Kiba for his foul language immediately.

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together, the corners of his mouth pointing down slightly. He looked more sad than happy to see the cute pups. Sasuke was the first of the males beside Kiba and Naruto to step forward to the puppies. He stood behind Naruto, looking down on the animal.

"Naruto," he spoke slowly.

Naruto almost fell backwards in a moment of clumsiness when he tried to look up at Sasuke.

"If I were to buy one of these... canines. Would I be allowed to keep it in the castle during my stay?"

Naruto almost choked on air in surprise. He had not thought for a second that Sasuke was a dog person. Instead of showing his surprise, he nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Well then. I'll just leave to have a word with Inuzuka-san then." Sasuke gave a small smirk before turning to walk out in the rain again.

"Well, who knew," Kankuro said with a light tone. Neji shrugged.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

UAUAUA

That night, Sasuke and Naruto didn't get much sleep. The puppy was allowed in their bed, as it had become very restless. It trotted around in the thick, fluffy covers, tangling his small paws here and there in the sheets.

Sasuke lay down and watched as Naruto cooed and played with the small animal. He had finally unpacked the book he was currently reading, knowing that there wouldn't be any hanky-panky when the pup was around.

He would have to make sure that the dog stayed somewhere else during the nights. He had two weeks left at the castle, after all.

"What are you going to name him, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged, not really caring. He had only found it convenient to buy the dog because of its hunting abilities. Besides, dogs were loyal and obedient animals. Sasuke had been told that loyalty and obedience were what mattered.

"What about_ Tobi_?"

Sasuke looked up from his book, blinking, giving a, "why not," and then returning to read. He ignored Naruto's small mumble about Sasuke being an insensitive dork.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for sending such heart-warming reviews! Though, they aren't as frequent as in the beginning of the story, which makes me question the story? Is it good enough to continue?


	8. Rain

**A/N:**I've been away for a couple of days to celebrate my birthday with a couple of friends, but now I'm home ;)

**Summer Love**

_Rain_

Naruto knew a lot about dogs. He often came to the Inuzuka Compound when he was younger to play with Kiba and the canines. Therefore, he was not surprised when the one waking him up wasn't Sasuke or Sai.

The sun was hidden behind light-grey clouds, the blonde prince noticed when he walked up to his big window, parting the curtains. The little pup ran around his ankles, yipping nonsense when Naruto didn't give him his full attention.

It was a miracle that Sasuke didn't wake up.

Naruto smiled down at the animal, hurrying with putting his pants and dress shirt on. "Come on, Tobi. I'll take you out in the garden!" The puppy followed Naruto, blindly trusting the blonde to take him somewhere good.

Since Tobi was from the Inuzuka Kennel, he had already been potty-trained, so to speak. Inuzuka didn't sell just any dogs – they sold the best.

"Hurry up, Tobi!" Naruto laughed, buttoning the shirt as he walked out of the room. Tobi trotted by his side happily, trying to keep up with the prince but mostly stumbling forward. He was almost as much of a klutz as the prince was.

The blonde started walking down the stairs, slowly, waiting as Tobi followed. The young dog had managed to get upstairs, but it seemed to be a lot harder to get down with those clumsy paws. Naruto snickered when Tobi sat down on one of the steps, whining loudly.

"Ne, Sasuke won't like it if you whine." Naruto kneeled, taking the heavy pup in his arms. One of Tobi's claws got stuck in Naruto's shirt, but neither seemed to care. "You see, I know this because _he_ whines about_ my_ whining all the time."

They finally reached the kitchen, where they would exit. Once Tobi was put on the floor, he headed to the backdoor. Naruto grunted, having hoped that he would be able to get something to eat before Tobi wanted outside.

He opened the door, letting Tobi run outside. The small dog started barking as soon as he got to the pool. Naruto chuckled, wondering if Tobi was perhaps a bit slow, barking down in the water like that.

He left the door open, but disappeared out of view for a while to get an apple. He hummed to himself, smiling at Tobi's never-ending yapping. Who knew water could be so terrifying to a hunting dog?

Naruto opened the fridge, inspecting the cartons of juice. Absent-mindedly, he picked the yellow carton, which happened to be orange juice. He closed the door with his foot, almost screaming in horror when a very pale man came into view.

"How long have you been standing there?! Damn you, Sai!"

Sai smiled innocently. "I was merely wondering if it was so wise to let the rat run around in the pool area."

Naruto stared at Sai for a minute, blinking once or twice. He hadn't really thought about that, but he would keep that to himself. He felt awful, when Sai put it that way, even though he could still hear Tobi.

"Well," Naruto snarled, the guilt making him stomach turn. "Since you're so worried, you can join him while he discovers the garden. How lovely of you, Sai."

"Wha– You want me– Fine." Sai sighed, heading outside. Naruto smirked when his friend closed the door harshly. He loved making Sai's life sour.

Then again, Sai had been correct. What had he been thinking when letting Tobi out by himself? Naruto groaned, frustration boiling inside of him. He took a glass, filling it with orange juice before taking it and the apple to the table.

He practically hopped up on the table, his feet dangling over the floor, his eyebrows knitted in displeasure. During his little self-hating moment, he failed to notice his company.

"Moron."

Naruto almost spit out the juice in surprise. He choked, trying to will his breath to return. He glared at Sasuke. "What's up with everyone startling me today?!"

"Hush," Sasuke muttered lowly. "It's early."

Naruto arched a slender eyebrow at that. Sasuke fallen asleep hours before Naruto, and it wasn't that early. He sent his lover a meek glare as the Uchiha walked closer. Naruto noticed that Sasuke looked gorgeous in the black dress shirt he was wearing.

"Wouldn't want the others to wake up, ne, Naruto?"

Sasuke's breath was heavily scented with mint, indicating that he had already brushed his teeth. Sasuke stood comfortably between Naruto's legs. Now, with the prince sitting on the table, they were almost equally tall.

Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke's lips brushed against his. He parted his lips unconsciously, wanting to inhale whatever Sasuke exhaled. Pale hands travelled up Naruto's back – slowly, slowly – skin against skin.

Naruto's hands explored Sasuke's muscular chest, coming up to touch and caress Sasuke's neck and shoulders. "Mmm," he let out stupidly. He clenched his eyes shut harder, hoping that this could last.

If there were such things as perfect moments, this was one of those.

They were so close. So close, so close. So close that their noses bonked together. So close that Sasuke could practically hear what Naruto was thinking. So close, in so many ways. So close.

Sasuke's big hands had stopped their travelling, one on the small of Naruto's back and the other higher up. Naruto had practically stopped breathing, afraid that any movement would ruin everything.

They stood still, not a sound being heard in the small kitchen except from the refrigerator's soft humming. So close.

UAUAUA

When Neji came with idea that they went to the Hyuuga Estate for some horseback riding, he was met with several reactions.

Naruto, Sakura, Chouji and Ino cheered happily, while Temari and Hinata seemed neutral. Kiba and Kankuro groaned, showing their dislike by complaining. Shino and Sasuke said nothing, while Gaara smacked his tongue once. Shikamaru sighed.

Even though there were more who didn't want to ride, they drove to the Hyuuga Estate.

"I ride too much on my spare time to consider it fun," Kankuro said. "It's practically the only thing we can do outside the castle without being interrogated. I hate those journalists. I shouldn't need a reason to go outside!"

"Agreed!" Temari and Naruto yelled out, fully understanding Kankuro.

"That doesn't mean it'll be boring, though," Naruto assured.

Kiba scoffed. "These dumb animals aren't fun. I don't know how to ride!"

They all stared at the brunette, who flushed a pretty red at his confession. Sasuke was the one breaking the silence with an amused snort. Apparently, he found it entertaining when he knew something that others didn't.

"I-i-if you want, K-Kiba-kun... You can rid-ride with m-me?" Hinata offered kindly, her cheeks turning even redder that Kiba's. Neji grimaced.

"Fine," the oldest Hyuuga said slowly. "I trust the rest that you know how to ride?"

As no one spoke, Temari just giving Neji a look, they proceeded to head to the stables. The smell of hay and horse filled the air. Sakura wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck, smiling widely.

"Isn't this the most romantic place you have ever seen, Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his head to analyse the stable. The horses were beautiful, the smell was pleasant and the sound of hay under hoofs. Yet, Naruto couldn't label this place as romantic.

"At least, I think so!" Sakura said and let go of her best friend. "Wouldn't it be awesome to have a wedding in a stable?"

Ino reacted at the word wedding, turning to her friend. "You know what beats stables? Beaches. Beaches are much more romantic! And afterwards, you won't smell like horse-shit."

"What?!" Sakura screeched, and another girl fight had started.

Naruto groaned, while Shikamaru and Kankuro settled with shaking their heads. Temari chuckled as Neji pushed the arguing girls out through the stable doors, so that they wouldn't disturb the horses.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to face Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't looking back, staring at something ahead that wasn't really there. His features were relaxed, and Naruto wondered if spaced-out Sasuke was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

When Kiba let out a loud curse when he saw what he would be riding, both Naruto and Sasuke winced. Sasuke's dark eyes turned to Naruto, and Naruto fought off a blush.

UAUAUA

The days went by, faster than they wished. They could see how the weather was changing, preparing for a rainy autumn. For three weeks had they been at the castle. Sunbathing, badminton, watching movies, horseback riding, swimming and even bought a dog.

A dog that still had problems with finding his way in the castle, even though he had lived there for almost an entire week. Sasuke found it amusing every time the little dog ran off for his own adventures, only to hear him howling in despair when he couldn't find his way back.

Naruto couldn't see how it was supposed to be funny.

Though, at the moment, he didn't think that anything was funny. Hyuuga Neji and his cousin were standing in the hall, their bags already carried to their car. They had been summoned home almost an entire week earlier, since their grandfather wasn't feeling well. In Hinata's grandfather's age, even a cold could be devastating.

"Take care!" Naruto hugged Neji tightly, refusing to let go until Neji hugged back. A small, hesitant pat on the back was all Naruto got, but he settled with that. He turned to Hinata, bowing elegantly, since he knew by experience that she wasn't able to handle the hugs.

She always fainted.

Hinata bowed back, her face tomato red, since she knew very well why Naruto didn't hug her anymore. It hurt her ego a bit, not being able to be hugged because she fainted every time.

"I'll see you guys around, ne? You'll visit soon?"

"Of course, your majesty," Neji said with a smirk. Naruto snorted at the title, but knew that Neji's words always held some kind of meaning. "Goodbye."

The door was opened for them, two men in suits ready with big, black umbrellas for the Hyuuga heiress and Neji. The others yelled their goodbyes, Ino and Sakura already having hugged and cried over Hinata's departure.

It was amazing how close you can come with people you already thought you knew by living with them for a few weeks.

UAUAUA

The sound of steps could be heard outside Naruto's room, followed by a soft knock. Naruto hoped it wasn't Sai.

"Enter," he said over the music that Ino and Sakura played. They were singing along, trying to get Temari to 'loosen up.' Naruto could understand why the crown princess found it hard to even think of singing along – she had been raised to behave, just like him.

Even though Naruto had taken song lessons with Temari when they were really young, as mandatory for royals, he could admit that none of them was any good.

It wasn't Sai who entered, to Naruto's relief. Instead, it was another servant holding Naruto's phone. "Young prince, it is your father."

Naruto took the phone with a small 'thank you,' before holding the phone to his ear. He watched as Sasuke walked over to the stereo, lowering the volume. Kankuro and Kiba were now the only disturbance, but Sasuke silenced them with a challenging glare.

"Dad?" Naruto said into the phone, sitting down on the floor.

"_Naruto-kun,"_ the king's voice boomed happily. _"How are things going? Are you getting along with everyone?"_

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together. That had to be the silliest question Minato had ever asked. Naruto was a people person – he got along with everyone. "Yes, dad. Of course."

"_I hope you didn't mind Neji's friend coming along? Uchiha Sasuke, ne?" _

"Of course I didn't mind," Naruto muttered. "How's mom?"

"_Fine, fine. So, what have you done so far? Anything special happened that you wish to tell me about?" _

"Wha– No, not really." Naruto blushed, wondering if his father knew. He scrunched his nose slightly, waiting for Minato to end their conversation. He had never been a big fan of talking over the phone.

"_Oh. I see."_ The king sighed. _"I'll see you in a few days. I expect the castle to look exactly the way it did when we left."_

Naruto rolled his eyes. Sometimes, his father was stupid enough to believe that his son did the cleaning himself. "Goodbye, Dad."

"_Goodbye, son." _

Naruto handed the phone back to the servant, who bowed deeply before leaving. The music was soon loud again.

"Can you believe that we're starting school in two weeks?" Kiba said with an annoyed voice. "I mean, it feels as if summer was only a month long this year."

"Yeah. For me, it was," Naruto said, challenging Kiba to complain again. The brown-haired male wisely shut up, clearing his voice to complain about something else.

"I hate school. I mean, most of the guys are nice – but they're so uptight!"

"You have us," Ino comforted with a big smile. Sakura nodded in agreement. "And Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino. Not Neji, but there will be another certain Hyuuga there." Ino winked, making Kiba sputter.

Naruto chuckled, reaching for the glass of soda that he had put on the floor before him. Now, with his parents away and Sai keeping out of his radar, he could finally do some naughty stuff. Such as drinking soda in the middle of the week.

"Ne, Naruto... Couldn't you start our school? It's a great school, you know. Famous and shit!" Kiba exclaimed, happy to have such a good idea.

The others merely stared at him.

Gaara snorted at Kiba's stupidity. A prince couldn't attend a school, no matter how 'famous and shit' it was. Naruto hid his smile by taking a gulp of the drink.

"I mean, I think I'm gonna miss all this. We've been staying here for, what, almost four weeks now. We're going home tomorrow! Aren't you guys sad?" Kiba defended himself.

"Of course I'm going to miss all this!" Sakura said, waving her slender arms. "But I also know that I'll be able to come over here and bug my precious prince at least once a week!"

"I agree with Sakura," Ino said. "I'll force her to drag me with her. I suspect that the guards won't let me in unless I am with pink-y, here."

"Yeah, why would they let you in," Sakura agreed.

"Shut it," Ino grumbled. Naruto scrunched his nose, his eyes glittering with something alike happiness.

"What about you guys? It's not like I travel to Suna on daily basis," Kiba said, looking at Sunagakure's royal children.

"Ah, you're welcome whenever you drop by, though," Temari answered with a shrug.

"Yeah. Besides, there'll be plenty of dinners at the castle this winter from what I've heard. Our father talks about Konohagakure's big year. I don't know what he means by it, but I know something big is going to happen," Kankuro pointed out.

They all turned to Naruto.

"What? You seriously think they'll tell me such a thing? Dad still thinks I'm fifteen or something."

The others shrugged, knowing it to be the truth. At the sound of soft snores, they all look over at the bed. Naruto snickered at the lazy image Shikamaru gave, sleeping in the crown prince's bed as if he belonged there. Next to him lay Tobi, the small hunting dog in deep slumber.

While the others were distracted with looking at Shikamaru, Sasuke walked up to the prince on the floor. He gestured towards the door, offering a big hand to the blonde. Naruto took it, curious as always.

They more or less sneaked out of the room, Sasuke taking the lead. Neither really noticed how well their hands fit together, their fingers laced.

"Since it is the last night I'll be able to stay in a while, I thought it'd be wise if we spent it to ourselves. No dogs, none of your friends," Sasuke said in his bored voice.

They walked down the stairs, Sasuke's hand warm. It wasn't until they were downstairs that Naruto grinned, finally understanding what Sasuke meant. "Ooh!" He chuckled at his discovery, eyes twinkling.

"Where do you want to do it, my dearest prince?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and sultry. Naruto almost came in his pants. They stopped in the hall, Sasuke not letting go of Naruto's hand, but instead pulling the blonde close.

They stood chest to chest, Naruto only reaching Sasuke's chin. A sly look reached Sasuke's dark eyes, but otherwise, Naruto couldn't really see anything different about the handsome male.

"The kitchen?"

Sasuke's slender eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.

"I'm hungry..."

The Uchiha gave him a stern look, making Naruto blush slightly. It was obvious that Sasuke wanted Naruto's full attention.

"Fine. How about– mm..." Naruto was cut off when pale lips pressed against his, and he understood that he had taken too much time. As Sasuke cupped his butt to press him closer, Naruto got the chance to feel Sasuke's excitement against his hip.

He moaned loudly when Sasuke's hard arousal brushed against his belly button. His hands came up to entangle long fingers in raven-coloured hair. He unconsciously tugged, making Sasuke hiss silently.

"Let's do it right here," Sasuke muttered against Naruto's lips.

The only reply he got was a harsh tug in his hair.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Sexy Bitch

**A/N:**I've updated** You're one of God's mistakes**, so I'm a bit proud of myself xD And I've started a new story on fictionpress (if you're interested in reading it, please tell me so in a review and I'll tell you my penname on Fictionpress). – hence the small delay.

**Summer Love**

_Sexy Bitch_

This morning, it wasn't the sunshine from outside or the yapping of a small dog that woke him up. The ache in his back was dull, but unpleasant in many ways. His position was comfortable, though, and he found that he would rather stay where he was than move.

His stomach was sticky, and the feeling of skin against his was something he had grown used to the last month. He rubbed his nose against the warm, naked skin, his swollen lips planting a small kiss there.

He opened his eyes slowly, stretching slightly before checking his surroundings. His eyebrows knitted together at the sight of books, everywhere. He looked down, realising that his mattress was in fact Sasuke, and that they were lying on a _table_.

Naruto planted another kiss on Sasuke's jaw, attempting to wake the other up with small nibbling. Naruto's eyes almost closed again as his hands started to explore the muscled chest he was laying on. He shifted slightly, realising that he had to get ready for today soon. What he wouldn't give for another hour in the library with Sasuke.

He reached down off the table, rummaging around in Sasuke's dark pants until he found the cellphone. He had to narrow his eyes in the bright light to see the numbers on the screen.

"It's only twelve," Naruto whispered to himself, letting the cellphone fall down in the soft pile of clothes before nuzzling into Sasuke's heat.

Slowly, slowly, his tired mind started to think of today's schedule. He had a feeling that something important would happen early today.

Blue eyes snapping open, he let out a terrified scream. "My parents!"

UAUAUA

It was amazing. It didn't matter how much Naruto hurried, because Sasuke finished before him anyway. They were now out from the shower, Naruto brushing his teeth and trying to put on a sock at the same time.

"Calm down," Sasuke muttered, sounding as if it was the hundredth time he said so. In fact, it was the first time, but Sasuke had never been a patient person. "You're only getting worked up... Moron..."

Naruto countered back with something, though Sasuke couldn't really understand it with all that foam in the blonde's mouth. He merely shook his head when Naruto disappeared to the bathroom.

Sasuke was left alone to button his dress shirt properly. He felt no nervousness, even though he had only met Konohagakure's king once before. Maybe there would have been a slight tremble in his movements, had he not been mentally preparing for this day for some time now.

There was a knock on the door, and Sasuke casually told whoever was knocking to enter.

Sai, the pale man that really did more harm than good in the castle, entered with a big smile on his lips. "The King and Queen have arrived. They are outmost excited to see their beautiful,_ innocent_, prince again."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at the other man.

"Listen, Sasuke-san," Sai said in a low voice, "it's very important that the King doesn't know anything about your... adventures with Naruto."

Sasuke only gave a firm nod, before watching Sai bow and leave. The Uchiha sat down on the bed, giving a small grunt, "fuck."

UAUAUA

Sakura was sweating bullets. It was another rainy day, but the smattering against the window didn't calm her nerves as it usually did. Instead, she almost jumped high every time something gave the smallest of sounds.

She had already done her make-up and gotten dressed in the most beautiful dress she could find. It was white, with pale cherry blossoms on the end of the skirt. Her pink shoes matched perfectly. She knew that she looked terribly innocent and sweet in this outfit.

Maybe, if she looked pretty and innocent enough, Minato wouldn't yell at her when he found out that his son wasn't...a virgin anymore. When (_if_, her mind hoped) Minato found out that his pure son had been tainted, she and Sai would be the first ones to go. Right after the king had finished off maiming Sasuke, of course.

There was no wonder she was so nervous about the King and Queen's return.

UAUAUA

Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru were calmly eating lunch when the Sabaku siblings and the girls joined them. Sakura looked a bit jumpy, but none asked why.

They were almost as nervous. While they all had met the king hundreds of times, they were still unsure where they had him. Their queen was a very kind, caring soul, but she was as fiery as her husband and son. They never knew where they had her.

"Anyone ready?" Temari asked, grinning widely. She and her brothers weren't intimidated by royals, as they were Sunagakure's king's children themselves.

"Drama," Kankuro sing-sang to himself as he plopped another piece of candy in his big mouth.

"If anyone mentions Sasuke and Naruto in the same sentence, I'll snap," Sakura promised in a shaky voice. Ino snickered at her friend's nervousity. "Oh, shut up."

UAUAUA

Upon entering the castle, stepping inside the beautiful hall, they were met by their son's friends. Kushina greeted them with a wide smile, letting go of her husband's arm to walk up to them. She gave Sakura and Ino a hug, kissing their foreheads.

While the queen had no own daughters, she could always pretend that Ino and Sakura were hers.

"I hope you've taken care of my boy?"

"Of course, Uzumaki-sama!" Ino beamed.

Sakura nodded eagerly as Kushina let go of them. "What a gorgeous dress, Kushina-sama!"

Kushina looked down on her dress, the grin on her face reminding much of Naruto's. The cocktail dress she wore was in dark green, leaving her shoulders bare. Her pale shoulders couldn't very well be left naked, so she wore a very dark plum-coloured scarf.

"Why thank you, Sakura. I got it when we visited Milano. Oh! What a lovely necklace you're wearing."

Just like Naruto, Kushina had the attention span of a fly. Sakura relaxed slightly at the compliment, her smile turning honest. "Thank you, Kushina-sama. Naruto gave it to me last Christmas."

It was a lovely necklace. The chain was in silver, holding up a silver heart. In the silver heart, her name was engraved. It was Sakura's favourite jewellery, and the best Christmas gift she had ever received.

"So," Minato's voice boomed through the hall. "Thank you for looking after Naruto while Kushina and I were away. I hope you'll stay another night and tell me about your adventures during dinner?"

Minato didn't mention the reward that waited at each and every teen's home. He had let Kakashi go and buy the kids some presents while they were in Paris. He hoped that they would enjoy their gifts.

Both Kushina and Minato met these kids so much whenever Naruto was free that they seemed to be a part of their family. It had only felt right to reward them for taking care of their little troublemaker.

The servants carried the royal couple's bags, shopping bags and whatnot to their wardrobes and bedroom, taking the door through the kitchen so they wouldn't bother the teens or the king and queen.

"Well, then. Chouji, maybe you could inform our chef that we're back and ready for dinner in an hour or two." Minato gave the plump teen a small bow, which was answered by a much deeper one.

Kiba and Kankuro had to suppress their laughter when Chouji almost stumbled forward in his clumsiness.

"Please inform Naruto that it's almost dinner and not time for a nap. We'll see you at the table," Minato said before taking Kushina's hand. The walked up the stairs, Sakura and Ino staring at their queen in awe as she moved gracefully in her terrifyingly high heels.

"Well." Shikamaru sighed. "I guess we'll have to change for dinner then...Troublesome."

UAUAUA

While the other teens changed into more appropriate clothes to wear for dinner with the king and queen, Sakura and Ino redoing their make-up, Naruto and Sasuke had finally gotten dressed.

There had been a slight..._distraction_... that had forced them into getting naked again. Now they were dressed for dinner, as Gaara had muttered about food. Yet, Naruto suspected that they were going to be late.

"Mm...Aahh..." Naruto breathed out heavily as Sasuke embraced him from behind, sucking and kissing his neck. "S-Sasuke..."

"Yes, my prince?" Sasuke's hands wandered over Naruto's flat belly.

"We'll be late..." Naruto tilted his head to give Sasuke more room, but the Uchiha backed away. Naruto turned around, giving Sasuke a fierce glare. "Why did you stop?!"

Sasuke almost groaned.

UAUAUA

Chouji was nearly drooling on his plate. The others were busy talking about the king and queen's trip, none really noticing the food as they discussed the beautiful nature in Norway. He had never been there, but he knew that Naruto had been there several times with Sakura and their parents.

"It was truly amazing," Kushina assured them before taking a small bite of her food. Chouji had to force himself into taking smaller bites after that.

"You should have joined us, Naruto," Minato said. It seemed to be more of a compulsory thing to say, rather than meaningful. The others watched Naruto when he didn't reply immediately.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto filled in as soon he realised that they were all expecting an answer. "Though, I had fun here too. Without Iruka-sensei and Ebisu watching me all the time. Sai did a splendid job on that, though."

"I'm delighted to see that you were taken care of properly. If we didn't know how much you enjoyed being with your friends, we wouldn't have been able to go on our trip," Kushina admitted. "I hope you didn't mind?"

Naruto shook his head.

"So, Minato-sama... You were in Italy, France, Norway, Poland and England?" Sakura questioned.

"And we also visited an old friend in Spain. He lives in Barcelona."

"Don't forget Sweden, darling," Kushina reminded her husband. "We went to Stockholm too."

Minato nodded, putting down his wine glass. His face was slightly more serious when he spoke again. "So, what did you youngsters do? You didn't play videogames all day long, ne?"

Naruto almost blushed at his father's choice of words. Sometimes, he wondered if Minato really was forty years old or seventy-five. He hated it when his father tried to be_ hip_.

"That wouldn't be suitable for a young prince, ne, Naruto?" Sakura giggled nervously.

"No. Sasuke and Naruto had much fun on their own." Kiba snickered uncontrollably. Kankuro joined him. Sakura and Ino glared, both nervous that they would be punished.

Minato merely blinked. "They did?" A wide grin spread over the king's face. "Well then, what did you boys do?"

"Err..." Naruto's nose was turning pink in embarrassment.

"Only a few days ago, your majesty, did we go horse-riding at the Hyuuga Compound. It was my first time in the Hyuuga grounds, so Naruto showed me the forest. It was very beautiful," Sasuke said. The way his voice didn't change made it seem as if he knew the king very well and that it wasn't their first meeting. "I heard from Naruto-kun that my Lord enjoy the company of horses?"

Naruto almost choked on his water. He had never said that! Though, the way the oldest blonde smiled made it seem as if Sasuke was right. The others didn't fail to notice how the suffix was once again added to Naruto's name, now that the blonde's parents were back again.

"Why yes, yes." Minato looked at Naruto, his pale eyebrows raised in surprise. He hadn't expected his son to actually speak about him during his absence. "In fact, I do. Especially as it can be combined with hunting foxes. It is incredibly entertaining."

Naruto grimaced, as he had always hated hunting in general. He loved animals, which made it even more painful when he never would be allowed to have one. The horses in the royal stable were for mere show, there wasn't any heart in it.

The others simply watched, as if paralyzed, as the teenage billionaire Uchiha Sasuke – that had been screwing the crown prince the last month – conversed flawlessly with said crown prince's father; _the king_.

The way Sasuke spoke, acted, just felt right. Minato responded happily, as if the boy was an equal; a royal or a noble.

"I have recently invested in a hunting dog. A Black Mouth Cur, to be exact. Maybe your majesty would like to hunt with me and my father some time?" Sasuke offered politely.

"In fact, I might take up on that offer. I haven't met your father in a few months."

Sasuke smirked vaguely, nodding once to his king to show his approval. Under the table, his long fingers entwined with Naruto's slender ones.

UAUAUA

Sasuke walked with long steps through the corridor. His narrow eyes were staring straight ahead, ignoring the awkward dog that tried to catch up with him. Tobi yipped, demanding attention. Sasuke didn't stop until he reached his goal, though.

As he stopped outside the door, bringing his hand up to knock, the pup yapped again. Sasuke sent the animal a fierce glare. "Quiet," he muttered lowly. The dog seemed to catch the vibes radiating from the human's body, as he didn't bark or yap again.

Sasuke was just about to knock softly, discreetly, on the door, when he heard footsteps. By the beginning of the corridor, Minato's happy face could be seen. Sasuke cursed under his breath, a wave of panic washing over him. He had no explanation as to why he was outside Naruto's bedroom in the middle of the night.

If Minato caught him and found his behaviour inappropriate, he was screwed. He had passed the dinner perfectly well, having ended up on the king's good side. He would very much like to stay there.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke lowered his hand, turning from the door to face his king. He bowed deeply as Naruto's father reached him. "Namikaze-sama."

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Its half past twelve already," Minato scolded lightly. He didn't seem too upset, but more curious. His narrow, blue eyes held some mischief, making Sasuke wonder what the king himself had been doing.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to earn some time by looking down on his new dog. "Oh, you see, Namikaze-sama... Tobi, the dog, wanted to see Naruto." It was a pure lie, as it was Sasuke himself that had been interested in seeing Naruto. Although, he was pretty sure that the blonde teen was fast asleep.

"Ah, I see." Minato nodded. "Naruto loves animals as much as they love him. I'm not really surprised... I went down for a midnight snack, you see, and I thought I heard someone walk up the stairs. I'm glad to see that it was only you, then."

Sasuke bowed his head in loss of words.

"Ah, I shall not keep you anymore. Talk to your father about the hunting when you get home, will you? Great. Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." Minato walked off, Sasuke simply watching and Tobi whining.

"Quiet," Sasuke repeated firmly before he gave the door a soft knock. There was no 'enter,' and the door wasn't opened, so Sasuke took the liberty to go in anyway.

The room was completely dark, but Sasuke found the switch almost immediately. The lamp that stood on the small table threw a dim light over the room. Yet, it was enough for both Sasuke and Tobi to see the prince.

In the big bed, under warm covers, laid Naruto. His eyes were closed, his chest moving up and down slowly. His plump lips were slightly parted, and Sasuke kept himself from snorting at the thin trail of drool that had escaped the blonde's mouth. Tobi didn't seem to care that Naruto was asleep, as he jumped up on the bed and lay down by the prince's feet.

Sasuke undressed, folding his clothes half-heartedly before laying them on a chair. Once dressed in mere boxers, he turned off the lights and climbed into bed with his lover.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **So, make sure to review and tell me what you think :) And if you wanted to read my story at fictionpress, please tell me so in the review as well.


	10. The fear of being found

**A/N:**Happy Valentine's Day. (As you can see, this was meant to be up a while ago. I lost my memory stick, where I keep my stories, but found it in my bed two hours ago. Sorry!)

**Summer Love**

_The fear of being found_

Namikaze Minato had always enjoyed hunting. It was something his family had done in ages, a safety and security of sorts. He didn't know what he took pleasure in the most – the familiarity, the autumn weather, the horse-riding or maybe just the pure adrenaline that washed over him during the actual hunt.

There were times when he had thought about giving it up, for his son's sake. Naruto detested hunting in general. He was a strong believer that animals had the same rights as humans. Minato knew that his son was right, but this was something he needed to do for himself – to keep his sanity.

"Your majesty, the car is here."

Minato almost jumped in surprise, not expecting the head butler to appear out of the blue. Then again, he should be used to it. "Thank you, Kakashi." Minato walked out from the kitchen, having been there to take a glass of water before leaving. He was taking up on Sasuke's offer today, and was to hunt with the Uchiha males in their grounds.

Kakashi walked a few steps behind him, holding an appropriate space between them. The driver opened the door, and Minato climbed in. Uchiha Sasuke was already in the car, looking incredibly bored. Minato arched an eyebrow in wonder.

Sasuke put on a polite face, a small twitch in the corner of his mouth as he tried to form a smile. Minato had to say that it was the one of the worst attempts of smiles he had ever seen. "Where is that dog of yours, Sasuke-kun?" Minato asked conversationally.

"Naruto-kun is going with Kiba to the Inuzuka Compound today. He's bringing Tobi. He's too young to company us today."

Minato nodded once. "And... How is it going? With, you know..."

This time, Sasuke actually looked him straight into the eyes. Minato refrained from scrunching his nose up; he was very unused to having people he didn't know looking straight at him. Normally, people in lower rank avoided eye contact.

"Very well. Much better than expected, in fact."

Minato was unsure if he liked or disliked the answer. He simply nodded, turning to look out through the window.

UAUAUA

After having said goodbye to all of his friends; after all the hugs and kisses and whatnot, Kiba and Naruto had left to the Inuzuka Compound.

Dressed in suitable clothes, they were walking in a comfortable pace through the forest. The small path was wet, making their feet sink down half a centimetre or so. The sun was standing high, proudly beaming through the tree tops to warm them up.

Kiba's dog, Akamaru, was walking on his own while Tobi was kept in a leash. The birds twittering were making the small dog all excited, the new smells and environment making him energetic. Naruto had to take long steps to keep up with the animal. Kiba only shook his head, grinning.

"So, Naruto... Sakura forced me to talk to you about Uchiha."

Naruto looked over at his friend, one of his eyebrows raised in slight surprise. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Whatever does she mean?" He asked innocently, making Kiba snort.

"Please." Kiba shook his head. "You haven't been exactly quiet during the nights these last weeks. But, _I_ was wondering, how are you going to keep it a secret? From where I stand, your virginity is very important. At least to your father and mother. I think they would be very disappointed if they found out, ne?"

Naruto only hummed a little. "Daddy would be furious if he found out. The last thing he told me before their trip was to not have sex. Mom would be angry for a few seconds."

"Probably, yeah." Kiba nodded in agreement. Kushina was very feisty and had a short-temperament, but she didn't hold grudges. "So...how are you guys going to do this? You're not exactly supposed to having relationships or stuff. You're supposed to get married within a year, you know."

Naruto's nose scrunched up in distaste, annoyance and anger running through his body. "I know, thank you very much! You don't have to tell me stuff I already know."

At the tone, Kiba bared his pointy teeth. He disliked being treated like that, by anyone. "I know that the subject is sensitive, man, but you seriously need to think about this. For fuck's sake, I'm only worried about your future."

"You're not my father, so shove it." Naruto quickened his pace, a slight tremble in his steps at the brunette's choice of words. Kiba only followed, his mood quickly adapting to Naruto's.

"You sound like an ungrateful brat, you know that? You should be lucky that you have me!"

Naruto stopped in his steps, looking over his shoulder at Kiba. His eyes were slightly narrowed, the blue seeming watery. Before Kiba knew it, Naruto was hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, Kiba. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Kiba hugged back, wrapping his arms around Naruto's lean waist. "Yeah, man. You better not do it again." He chuckled, closing his eyes and enjoying the friendly contact. "Or I'll kick your royal ass."

Naruto snorted, pulling back. "As if you could. Last time I checked, it was me kicking _your_ butt."

Kiba only shook his head, letting go of the blonde. "C'mon. I'll tell mom to make us something to eat. Hurry up."

They turned, walking back toward the main mansion without mentioning Sasuke and the future again.

UAUAUA

Naruto returned to the castle around five in the afternoon, a tired Tobi being carried by one of the servants as he ran up the stone stairs to the entrance. The door was opened for him as soon as he had knocked once, and he was delighted to see Hatake Kakashi there.

Kakashi had followed the king and queen to Europe, as it was his duty to keep them satisfied – more or less. Kakashi had also always been the one that had taken care of Naruto when the royal couple was busy.

"Young prince," Kakashi said lazily. The man looked like he always did – his silver-coloured hair in a mess, a few strands covering one of his eyes.

"Kakashi!" Naruto hugged the taller man, expressing his joy with a big grin.

Kakashi closed the door skilfully with one hand, Naruto's arms still wrapped around him. "The dinner is to be served in half an hour. If you hurry, you'll be able to take a shower too. Uchiha Fugaku-sama and his sons are here."

"_Sons_?" Naruto repeated, feeling a tingle in his stomach. He didn't like being nervous, nor was he used to it.

"Yes, my prince. It seems that Uchiha Mikoto-sama couldn't make it tonight." Kakashi pushed Naruto away discreetly, pointing towards the stairs. "Hurry. Kushina-sama will not enjoy your absence."

"Fine." Naruto started walking up the stairs, slowly, only to taunt Kakashi. He hurried a little when he realised that Sasuke was there too. He reached the corridor that lead to his bedroom, but stopped at the sounds of voices.

The first voice was dark and low. It made Naruto blink, as it was the voice of a stranger. He had never before heard the voice, but recognised the bored tone. It had to be Sasuke's father or brother.

"Don't be a child, your majesty. This is about something so much more."

Naruto scrunched his nose in confusion. He wondered how well this man knew his father, since he dared speaking to a king like that. The second voice was, as expected, Naruto's father's.

"So much more for us, yes! For _you_."

Naruto leaned closer, wondering what business they could discuss. By the feeling in Naruto's gut, he could tell that none of the males enjoyed the conversation.

"The glory, the fame. My entire clan will be forever remembered – forever safe. This is what this is about, my King."

"Not to them! Can't you see?"

Naruto decided that he didn't want to hear more, and took a few steps to reveal himself, not thinking that he would be able to wait any longer. He wanted to shower and then see Sasuke. "Hi!" He said happily. "I'm Namikaze Naruto!"

And Naruto almost fainted. Before him, next to his father, stood the most terrifying man Naruto had ever seen. He was taller than Naruto by almost half a meter, and his body seemed to be all muscles. He was pale, and had dark hair. His jaw was what stood out the most in his face, as it was strong and evident.

"H-hi," Naruto squeaked out.

The man bowed politely. "It's an honour to finally meet you, Namikaze Naruto." This man didn't look much like Sasuke, but Naruto could already sense that they shared a few personality traits. "My name is Uchiha Fugaku."

Naruto nodded, not able to let out a sound.

UAUAUA

Two days after Sakura had gone home, she returned to the castle. She knew that Naruto was studying, and would not be able to get away from Iruka's clutches within the next few hours. She was there to see Kushina, though, so it didn't matter.

When she entered the huge castle, she was ushered to Kushina's room. She had never been there before, but she understood that it was where Kushina got dressed and styled before important meetings and dinners.

She knocked on the white door, not going inside until there was a soft 'enter.' In there was all that she had expected – and more.

While there were a lot of make-up and hair products on the table where Kushina was sitting, there were also other things. Cameras, photos and the alike were sprawled over the floor. The red-haired didn't seem to mind, as she simply gestured for Sakura to close the door and sit down on the dark blue sofa.

"You know why you're here, ne?"

Sakura bit her tongue, wondering if her nightmares had come true. Did they know about Naruto and Sasuke? Did they figure it out that Naruto was not innocent anymore? "N-not really?" She had to play with safe cards, as she could not risk her relationship with the royal family to be ruined. She loved the Namikaze-Uzumaki family as much as she loved her own.

"Hm, okay. Well, then." Kushina chuckled, sitting comfortably next to the teen girl. "I wanted to discuss Naruto's future with you. I think that he might need you and your understanding after our plans of his future is revealed."

Sakura's eyes went wide in shock. That was not what she had expected. Though, it was better than what she had imagined. "Of course, your majesty."

"Okay, then. Maybe when I'm done explaining, you'll give me a suggestion. You see, I have no idea how to tell my baby boy about this. It's his future, and he won't like that we have planned it for him."

"I'm sure that he'll accept it," Sakura tried to reason. She had no idea what Kushina would say, or what Naruto's parents had decided. Though, she was sure that Naruto was prepared to accept his fate. She was fairly sure that Kushina knew it too.

"That is not what I doubt. What I'm dwelling about is...how he will react when he finds out that we have been going behind his back all this time."

Sakura could only be quiet and listen as Kushina explained.

UAUAUA

Sasuke sat completely still, watching as the strange butler arrived with their drinks. They were waiting in the living room, listening to the sparkling of flames in the fireplace. His older brother, Itachi, was sitting in the armchair across of him.

Sasuke nodded his thanks as he took the glass in his hand. It was cold against his fingertips, and he wondered whatever the golden liquid could be. He suspected that it was some kind of alcohol. He had never been a big fan of alcohol, since it clouded people's judgement. He liked to stay clear.

He, however, sipped on it, tasting the dry bubbles on his tongue. He glanced at the door, through which the silver-haired butler disappeared. It was closed, and Itachi and Sasuke were once again all alone.

They sat in silence. Sasuke took his time to watch his brother. They hadn't met in a month, after all. Itachi was a beautiful, graceful creature, much like Sasuke himself. Itachi had always been the taller of the two, until a few years back, when Sasuke finally took his last step in puberty and became almost five centimetres taller than his older brother.

"He is good."

Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes, nodding slowly. After having lived with Itachi for so long, it was impossible not to understand how the older man formulated his questions. Sasuke knew all too well that Itachi didn't ask questions – he made statements and then waited for others to agree with him. If Itachi wasn't a hundred percent sure, he didn't speak.

"You are not a virgin anymore, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke, on his way to put the glass of alcohol on the table, trembled and almost spilled the golden liquid on the dark wood. "Excuse me?"

"Father will not be pleased," Itachi continued, ignoring his little brother. "I am fairly sure that you are aware of the consequences if this gets out."

"What gets out?" Sasuke tried to act dumb, but his brother saw through him immediately. Itachi didn't even look at him as he continued to speak, his voice slow and monotone.

"Do not take me for a fool, Sasuke. My eyes may not be the way they used to, but I can feel it. You are happy, aren't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked away, scrunching his nose in displeasure. Sasuke had never liked the way Itachi talked about himself – as if he was an old, wise man on his dying bed. Then again, he was used to it.

Itachi had always been a drama queen.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Endlessly

**A/N:**Dramahhhh. No? Ehh, I dunno.

I'd like to thank you all for leaving such lovely (and funny) reviews! Hopefully, you'll bother to comment on this chapter as well ;) (sorry for the small delay)

**Dedication:** to Shenmi meiren, for sending me inspiration with her lovely post cards.

**Summer Love**

_Endlessly_

High heels clapped against the stone floor. She ran quickly through the hall, towards the stairs. The skirt of her dress swirled around her pale knees. She didn't even think about the fact that her thighs were exposed with the speed she was running in. Her hair was already stuck to her sweaty forehead, since she had run from the other side from the castle and run down the stairs.

She gripped the black, iron rail and started running up the other stairs, which would lead her to the other part of the castle. To Naruto. She stumbled a couple of times, as the tears in her beautiful eyes covering her sight.

She finally reached the corridor, preparing to bolt through it and just barge into Naruto's room. She stopped, however, at the sight of three blurry men a few metres further down. She wiped the tears away sloppily with the back of her hand, smearing out her make-up. She coughed awkwardly, needing to find her voice quickly.

She knew who those men were. Namikaze Minato stared at her in surprise, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. She knew that he would worry if she didn't smile soon. The other, the tallest man, was Uchiha Fugaku. He was often mentioned in important articles in her father's magazine. The third young man was Naruto, the one she needed to speak with.

"Sakura-chan?" Minato was the first one to speak up. She tried to put on a smile, but for the moment, she couldn't think clearly. She was angry – no, _furious_ – with her king. She felt that he had no right to speak to her like that.

"Sakura?" Naruto walked up to her, placing his warm hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

He offered her a comforting smile, but it disappeared when he realised that she wasn't paying him attention. She looked over Naruto's shoulder, on Minato. "I-I just need to speak to-to Naruto-o for a moment. S-sorry," she sobbed out.

Before Fugaku could raise an eyebrow, or Minato could ask what was happening; if he could help, Sakura dragged Naruto with her down the stairs. She held the railing in one hand, not wanting to stumble and break her neck, and Naruto's arm in the other.

"S-Sakura! What's wrong?" He sounded genuinely worried, and she wished that he didn't care about her at the moment. She didn't want him to worry about _her_. Not now – there wasn't anything wrong with her.

"We need to s-speak," she slurred out. She needed to blow her nose and clear her throat, but didn't find the will to do so. She knew that Naruto didn't care about her appearance. "S-Sasuke-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. They had reached the hall, standing in the middle of the big entrance. He stared at her, wondering what could possible be with Sasuke. Both Naruto and Sakura knew that the young Uchiha was somewhere in the castle with his brother.

"You're going to marry Sasuke-kun!" She almost screeched it out, her eyes clenched closed. The tears had stopped running sometime when she was running, but she was still wet and sticky. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking twice to clear her sight. She then blinked again, surprised at Naruto's shocked expression.

"What?" The blonde arched an eyebrow at her, chuckling. "What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"Your parents have arranged a marriage with Sasuke-kun's parents!" She took a step back to watch his reaction. "Your mother just told me, I swear I didn't know until now!"

Naruto opened his mouth, closing it again with a snap. He took a deep breath, running a tanned hand through blonde hair. "Could you please repeat that?"

Sakura nodded slowly, taking a calming breath. If Naruto was going to act all mature, then she would do so, too. With shaky hands, she put the smooth strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ears.

"Kushina-sama told me that they were giving you away – to Sasuke-kun."

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. She refrained from yelling out obscenities, and instead repeated herself.

"They were the ones that invited him. Your parents invited Sasuke-kun here, Naruto. So that you could _bond_." She spat the last word out, doubting that Sasuke had been looking for a bond with the prince. She found it more possible that the Uchiha was more interested in getting into Naruto's pants, as she had thought from the beginning.

"What– why?" Naruto's shoulders slumped, and he scrunched his nose in confusion.

It was in these times that Sakura wished that Naruto wasn't as slow as he was. She sighed, closing her eyes as she spoke again. "Neji and Sasuke-kun aren't even friends, Naruto. They just needed a reason for Sasuke to show up."

"So you're saying that my parents went to Europe and let me invite my friends so that Sasuke could come over and_ bond_ with me?"

"Exactly!" Sakura nodded vigorously.

Naruto turned around, obviously not believing his best friend completely. Just as he turned, he got to see Fugaku and Minato by the staircase. Fugaku had crossed his arms, glaring dangerously at Sakura; while Minato was looking very uncomfortable.

"Is... is it _true_?" Naruto asked his father incredulously.

Minato nodded slowly. Naruto turned back to Sakura, hurt glazing his beautiful eyes. She opened her mouth to say something comforting; something supportive. Before she had a chance to speak, Naruto walked past her and towards the big entrance doors.

They were immediately opened by the two guards, and Naruto ran down the stone stairs. Sakura watched as Naruto ran out on the gravel driveway and towards the huge iron gates.

The doors closed.

UAUAUA

Naruto slumped down on the ground by the high wall that separated the castle from the real world. The grass was soft under him, but it was chilly. Through his gritted teeth, he tried to curse his parents, but failed pathetically. He had never been one to swear or curse – it was simply something he didn't do.

He had known since before puberty that he was going to be given away. He had known that he was supposed to marry before he turned twenty. He had known that he was going to marry someone next summer. He had _known_.

Yet, it felt as if his parents wanted him gone, to marry someone and then take over his father's work sometime in the next ten years. He felt betrayed – if they had told him, he would have accepted it. More or less, anyway.

Sasuke... He would have accepted marrying to Sasuke the moment he saw a picture of the slightly older male.

Now, he wasn't as sure. The bastard had _known_ all this time. Sasuke had practically been sent out to _seduce _him so that the marriage would be pulled through.

Naruto was pretty sure that he didn't want to see Sasuke ever again. Sasuke had been using him, and Naruto felt disgusted; with his oblivious self, with gorgeous bastard-Sasuke and with his traitor-parents. Grunting in frustration, he pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them to his body in a defensive manner.

He could see the raven-haired male walking towards him with a calm expression on his pale face. Naruto wished that he could find the will to punch him, but he knew that the older man didn't deserve it.

"Dickless," Sai said slowly as he sat down next to the blonde. He gave a sigh, leaning against the stone wall behind him. "Don't be sad."

Naruto frowned when Sai wrapped an arm around his shoulders, but relaxed and let himself be comforted. He leaned against Sai's shoulder, wishing that the situation hadn't arisen. He felt a twinge at anger towards Sakura, for having told him. She should have kept quiet and let him live in his oblivious state.

"Ne, you shouldn't be angry either. If this hadn't been planned by your parents, then you would have to marry a stranger. I bet Uchiha wasn't very found of the idea. Your parents wanted you and Sasuke to meet under less forced situations. No one told you because they didn't want to destroy the little thing you've got going with Uchiha."

"Little thing?" Naruto repeated with a snort. "I'm marrying him next summer."

"...True." Sai chuckled. "My little Naruto is getting married. Who'd though anyone would want to marry a guy without a dick?"

"Sai!" Naruto elbowed the older man's stomach half-heartedly. "Did you come here to comfort me or to insult me?"

"Neither, actually." Sai moved to stand, brushing off grass from his black pants. "I came to warn you. Uchiha is heading here."

Naruto was about to stand up, but Sai motioned for him to sit down again. "What? I don't want to talk to that dork!"

"Shut up and sit down," Sai said firmly. "I'll be by the gates, watching. Just snap your fingers and I'll be over here." Sai turned, not waiting for an answer, as he started walking towards the gates that kept tourists and journalists outside. Naruto groaned, closing his eyes and waiting for the Uchiha to come over.

He was in for a real surprise when he opened his eyes though.

Before him, dressed in a black suit, stood someone that Naruto had never seen before. The lean man crouched in front of him, seemingly not caring about his pants getting dirty. Naruto could only stare at the beautiful face that reminded of Sasuke's.

"My little brother is foolish."

The voice was deep, reminding more of Fugaku's rather than Sasuke's. Naruto decided that he enjoyed listening more to Sasuke's bored tone than this stranger's monotone voice.

"He is socially retarded, and has a lot of other twisted sides. He hates losing, because he is an insecure little brat. He enjoys reading, but is too much of an idiot to appreciate the arts of poetry. All in all, I think that my little brother is going to drive you nuts."

Naruto blinked.

The stranger stood up again, looking as high and mighty as he had done when he had arrived, even though there were traces of grass on his knees.

"You are my brother's soulmate. Please take care of him for me."

Naruto only watched as the beautiful, enchanting weirdo walked back towards the castle. He stared and stared, not a single thought appearing in his mind for a long time. His lungs didn't seem to function, as he forgot to breathe.

It wasn't until he felt that something wet landed in his hair that he realised that it had started raining.

UAUAUA

Itachi walked back inside the castle, not sending the servant that opened the door for him a glance. He was not in the mood to have dinner with his father or the king, as he had been forced to be in the same room as Sasuke and then gone to talk to Sasuke's little boyfriend. He had had enough of brats now.

He walked to the dinner hall, where Fugaku and Minato were drinking some form of alcohol and mumbling quietly. Itachi stood next to them, but they didn't stop talking. It appeared that they found him reliable enough to hear their private talk. Yet, he found that he wasn't very interested when Fugaku spoke,

"If that little girl's big mouth ruined this, I will personally see to that her future is unheard of."

UAUAUA

It wasn't until half an hour later that Sasuke got to know that Naruto knew about their arranged marriage. He didn't show his irritation, but he could feel it boiling inside. He had been planning on getting to know Naruto a little better first. He had been planning on telling it himself.

This month had mostly consisted of sexual activities and other friendly activities with Naruto's friends. They hadn't gotten much alone time. He guessed that they had only scraped on the surface, not really knowing each other. While Sasuke was very sure that Naruto understood him, as the blonde was a people person, Sasuke was unsure that he understood Naruto.

"Itachi-kun and Sai have spoken to him. Sakura-chan was the one telling him."

Sasuke nodded slowly to the red-haired woman. He was afraid that Itachi had done more harm than good, and that Sai had merely insulted the blonde. "Thank you, my lady. Is there any chance that he would enjoy my company?"

"No," Kushina said with sigh. "I think he might need some time. He has been in his room for an hour soon, refusing to come out. The only one he lets in is Sai. He didn't even want to see Sakura-chan."

Sasuke bowed respectfully, knowing that he was dismissed. Before he walked out of the room, however, he stopped to hear her mutter,

"I say we blow up his door..."

He blinked once, and then walked out. He walked further down the corridor, which would lead him to Naruto's room. He took long steps, knowing that Tobi would follow him. The small dog had been waiting outside Kushina's room.

"Come on, boy," Sasuke muttered as he sped up slightly.

He reached Naruto's door, not bothering to knock before entering. The blonde was on his bed, dressed in grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was curled up in fetal position, staring straight ahead without a sound. The blue eyes didn't even look at him as Sasuke locked the door behind him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke sighed, looking around the dimly lit room. The heavy curtains were pulled together to hide the rainy weather outside. Sasuke refrained from walking up and pulling them apart and instead aimed for the big bed.

He climbed up, lying down next to the younger male. He wrapped his strong arms around Naruto's lean waist, pulling the blonde close to his chest. He was ignored, but it didn't face him. He nuzzled his nose into Naruto's hair, inhaling the boyish scent.

Although he had no idea how to solve the mess that the stupid girl had caused, he was sure that Naruto would come around. Naruto _had _said that they shared a special bond, after all.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Happyland

**A/N:**Sorry for the long wait. I've got lots of things to do. *hums on the song 'sorry, sorry' by Super Junior*

**Summer Love**

_Happyland_

Naruto woke up with someone breathing hotly in his neck. He stretched; a little stiff from having slept in the awkward position he was in. He slowly recovered, turning around to face whoever was embracing him so warmly.

He frowned at the sight of Sasuke, the urge to push the Uchiha out of the bed very strong. Refraining, Naruto instead brought his hand up. He gave into one of his impulses, tracing Sasuke's lower lip with his index finger slowly.

Sasuke didn't react, and so Naruto's slender finger continued to explore the Uchiha's gorgeous face. An evident cheekbone, a beautiful – slightly crooked – nose, an aristocratic eyebrow. Sasuke took handsomeness to a whole new level, and Naruto found that he could stare at the other male for forever and eternity.

"I thought you wanted me," he whispered. A part of him wished that Sasuke would answer honestly, but the same part that found Sasuke's arrogance attractive wanted the Uchiha to snort at Naruto's insecurities. "I thought you liked me."

Naruto let out a small sound when the grip around his waist suddenly tightened, pulling him closer. Sasuke inhaled deeply, before sighing. Naruto lay still for a few seconds, wondering if the teenage billionaire was waking up.

Realising that Sasuke wasn't about to regain consciousness, Naruto fell asleep again.

UAUAUA

When Sasuke woke up, he felt oddly disgruntled.

The blonde in his arms was still sleeping; relying completely on Sasuke to keep him warm. That wasn't what was bothering him, however. No, the fact that Naruto trusted him – even though he was probably furious with him – was a great feeling. He would gladly keep Naruto warm any day.

The fact that there were _other _people relying on him to make everything right again made him feel incredibly annoyed. He was unsure why it was okay for Naruto, but not others, to depend on him – but he wouldn't dwell on that.

He had a promise to Minato and Fugaku that he needed to carry through, but he couldn't find the motivation to do so. He wanted to solve this in his own way – though he didn't know how.

For a second or two, he wondered if the youngest Sabaku would mind help him. Then his pride came kicking in, telling him to show everyone – _Itachi_ – how independent he was.

UAUAUA

Around two in the afternoon did Naruto get out of bed to take a shower. Sasuke was gone when he woke up the second time, but Naruto didn't want it any other way. He was unsure that he could handle Sasuke at the moment.

He was in the phase of regret.

He was letting out frustrated groans under the heated water, tugging at his wet hair. How could he be so stupid? His thoughts were filled with 'what ifs' and 'should haves'.

_What if I hadn't fallen for that jerk?_

_I should have listened to daddy! _

He felt so violated – filthy and dirty. He would never regain his innocence; his precious virginity. The only thing his father had requested for him to hold on tight to. Back then, he hadn't understood why it was so much of a big deal – it was just sex.

Now, having experienced the joys of intimacy, he realised that the bond he shared with Sasuke was nothing but soiled. Sasuke had only done it because it was expected of him. The meaning behind Sasuke's actions had turned into nothing; Naruto felt no respect for the older male.

UAUAUA

Minato found himself surrounded by bodyguards as he walked up to the big, white front door. One of the men knocked harshly on the door, Minato tapping impatiently with his foot against the porch.

It was a beautiful house – big, Victorian styled – that Minato had visited many times for interviews and friendly dinners. Now, however, he wasn't there to meet Haruno-san, but the daughter, Haruno Sakura.

His anger had faded, and he understood that she had only told Naruto because of their friendship. It had not been an act to tattle on the queen or the king, but an act of companionship. They were best friends, and it was only obvious that Sakura would tell Naruto as soon as she got to know.

The door was opened by the house maid, and the bodyguard that had knocked on the door, Morino Ibiki, requested to see the Haruno child. The maid, upon seeing her king, instantly bowed deeply and ran to get Sakura. Minato sighed, his patience running thin. He had never enjoyed waiting.

They were led inside, the bodyguards staying in the hall as Minato followed the cute maid into the living room. There, in one of the deep red sofas, sat Sakura. She looked very anxious, but he could see determination in her emerald eyes. He smiled at her to show his good intentions, unconsciously showing his empty hands.

She stood up, gesturing for him to sit down in the matching armchair in front of her. The maid asked if he wanted anything, but he kindly waved her off. She bowed deeply once again, walking out hurriedly to entertain the bodyguards.

"Sakura-chan..." He sighed. "What a mess."

"I apologise, your honour, but I was only doing what I deemed best for-for Naruto." Her voice shook slightly, presenting her nervousity. He nodded, letting her know that he appreciated that.

"I just wanted to clarify that I am not angry with you, Sakura-chan. You had every right to tell Naruto. I think he appreciate it as much as I do."

"Oh, I'm not sure, your majesty. He seemed pretty mad when I left yesterday. He wouldn't let me come inside his room," Sakura muttered unhappily.

"The only one he would let in was Sasuke-kun, actually," Minato confessed. "So you shouldn't feel bad. He even called me a 'bad role model' through the door." The chuckle that followed made Sakura confused. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. He'll come around. Though, I am wondering what made him accept Sasuke-kun."

"They are very close, Minato-sama. They found each other immediately."

"It seems so," the king agreed. "Was it perhaps love at the first sight?"

"I think it blossomed sometime during the night," Sakura muttered to herself with a snort. She put her chin in her hand, sighing and keeping her eyes on her king.

"Excuse me?" Minato's blue eyes widened in understanding. Sakura flushed deep red, panic rushing through her as she tried to stutter out something coherent. "Are you trying to tell me something, Sakura-chan?"

"B-b...y-nooo... err..." she sputtered, obviously lying.

Minato stood up, showing how powerful he actually was by giving her a simple look. Sakura gave a whimper before loosening her tongue.

"They had sex the second night!" She clenched her eyes shut, refusing to see the king's disappointment. "They did it almost every night until you and the queen came home, my Lord! I'm so, so terribly sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Minato growled, a string of curses escaping his mouth. "I won't kill you, Sakura-chan."

The tone Minato used indicated otherwise, Sakura noted as she tried to melt into the sofa.

"I have an ungrateful brat to skin alive before I can focus on anyone else." Minato turned around, his white jacket swirling elegantly as he left the room. Sakura sat frozen, looking down in her lap as she wondered if she had destroyed a relationship and killed a man by tattling.

UAUAUA

Sasuke was trying to find a comfortable position in his seat, but the coffee table was too close. He had to cross his long legs if he didn't want to look like a misplaced giant in the sofa. He glanced at the person next to him, wondering if the blonde would start talking anytime soon.

The picture of Naruto suddenly throwing himself at Sasuke and kissing him deeply appeared in the Uchiha's young mind. He knew that it wouldn't happen though, even though he shamelessly wished it would. No, for Naruto to accept him once again would require some well-placed moves and ass kissing.

Perhaps even literally.

Sasuke put his arm on the back of the sofa, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. This earned him no reaction, and had he been any more immature he would have rolled his eyes. Naruto's behaviour was making him extremely impatient – but at the same time, he found that he may deserve it, though he would never admit it aloud.

Naruto's lower lip was sticking out ever so slightly, forming a childish pout that told Sasuke that Naruto wasn't ignoring him completely.

Sasuke looked Naruto over once more, wondering what the lean blonde wanted him to do to make everything better. It wasn't often that Sasuke had to adapt to others' wishes, but he was amazingly good at charming people. It was something his mother had taught him way back, when he and Itachi were mere boys.

A part of him played with the thought that Naruto was a bit like himself. That he wanted to be babied with and spoiled – to make up for the damage done – before he could forgive someone. It seemed very logical in Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke stood up, a plan thought out in his genial mind. He held out a hand to the pouting blonde, seeking eye contact.

"Naruto," he said smoothly. "Naruto, love. Come and walk with me."

He was blatantly ignored as his try wasn't good enough. He leaned closer to the prince, gripping the blonde's chin to make their eyes meet. The fierce blue orbs that met his were mesmerising, but he had to focus on his goal.

"Naru..." Sasuke placed a small peck on Naruto's pouting lip, but the young prince only looked away from him. "Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Naruto threw him a glare, but didn't show any interest in talking with Sasuke. Just as Sasuke was about to speak again; to flatter his lover with stupid pet names, they were interrupted by the doors slamming open.

Almost storming into the room, Minato spotted Sasuke immediately. His narrow, blue eyes seemed to burn into Sasuke's skin, and the Uchiha hoped that there wouldn't be any scars on his flawless skin.

"You little brat," Minato growled dangerously as Sasuke had turned and bowed deeply. "Ungrateful little monster!"

Sasuke was still bowing, not daring to face the enraged king. He was in no place to argue or defend himself. If he was correct, Minato had found out about Naruto's non-existing virginity. What else would have the king this worked up? He was sure that worse was to come when he got home. Fugaku didn't have the same morals as the king.

"I thought Fugaku told you not to sleep with my son! It was the only thing I asked for, you insolent disaster! _Look at me_!"

Sasuke immediately stood up to face his lord. Sasuke found that Minato was closer than he had thought, so it was no wonder that his voice was ringing in Sasuke's ears. The young Uchiha was almost a head taller than the blonde royal was, but that didn't make Minato less intimidating.

"If I weren't a better man, I'd have you thrown out of the country! Are you just plain _stupid_ or did you just _have_ to put your hands on my son?! What on Earth possessed you when you violated your future king?!"

Sasuke had no clue what to answer, so he kept quiet. He had no idea himself, as his father had told him several times not to bed the crown prince. He heard Minato suck in air to continue his furious scolding, but someone else spoke up.

"Listen to yourself, dad!"

Naruto had gotten up and was now standing between Minato and Sasuke. He looked wild and angry, and Sasuke found that he didn't want to see Naruto with that expression ever again. Both the king and the prince looked like dangerous felines.

"You make it sound as if everything is Sasuke's fault!"

Sasuke made no face to show his surprise.

"Well, it is!" The king urged. "He tricked you into sleeping with him! He took your innocence!"

Naruto stomped his foot into the ground, showing through this action that he too had been spoiled rotten as a child. "He did _not_ trick me!"

Though, Sasuke admitted to himself that he had done a very good job on seducing the prince.

"Sasuke may be a straight A-student in whatever school he is attending, daddy, but he is also the most _idiotic_ person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting! He did_ not _trick me into anything! I'm a big boy!"

Sasuke felt greatly insulted. Never before had he been called idiotic. The only one that ever called him foolish was Itachi, but the older Uchiha didn't exist in Sasuke's dream world. Besides, when it came from Naruto's mouth – Naruto, who always spoke the truth – he felt incredibly stupid.

"A big boy?!" Minato repeated. "Then explain to me how your grown-up mind reasoned when you climbed in bed with this moron!"

Sasuke frowned, wondering why they couldn't come with any other insults that didn't insult his intelligence. He would have been fine with being called a bastard or maybe even an insensitive asshole, because he knew that he could be a bit of a jerk.

"I don't know! The dork said something nice, I guess..."

"And he says I'm the idiot," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, you retard. You have no right to speak at the moment," Minato growled to Sasuke. "And you," he turned to Naruto again, "you better get out of here right now. I want to speak yo Uchiha in private."

Naruto disappeared, unconsciously throwing a glance over his shoulder to make sure that Sasuke was all right before leaving.

UAUAUA

Naruto had been out for a swim, and was now walking through the castle in wet swimming trunks. Sai had already told him not to, but Naruto couldn't care less. He was thinking of Sasuke. He was thinking of Minato's horrible behaviour as well, but couldn't find himself feeling bad about it.

Naruto opened his door, walking inside slowly so that he wouldn't trip on the stone floor. He was a bit shocked, however, to see Sasuke on his bed, that he unconsciously took a surprised step back and slipped.

"Ow..."

He stared up at the ceiling, his back aching. An unpleasant wave of hurt rushed through his body, and he tried to focus on breathing. It was hard however, when Sasuke was hovering like that over him.

The Uchiha didn't speak, but he seemed a bit paler than normally, as he caressed Naruto's sides to check his ribs for any kind of injury. Those long fingers moved over to Naruto's neck and shoulders. The pain had turned into something dull, and Naruto was sure that he would be able to stand up without any problems, but he instead lay still and let Sasuke touch him.

When Sasuke was done, he stood up and held out a hand for Naruto to take. After helping the blonde up, he stated the obvious with a voice that was way too calm for Naruto's liking.

"You're wet."

Naruto refrained from punching Sasuke's stomach. He wanted to hear three words only from the older man before him.

When Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's wet, cold hips, time seemed to stop. "Tell me," the older man whispered. Sasuke's lips brushed against Naruto's ear. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"You figure it out, you cold-hearted moron." Naruto pushed the taller away, almost slipping again. He regained balance by gripping the bed, not once looking away from Sasuke. He felt quite uncomfortable with having this conversation with Sasuke in mere swimming trunks.

"I'm not a mind reader, Naruto," Sasuke told the slightly dumb blonde. "I want you to tell me. Now. What can I do to earn your love?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You want my love?! You mean that you want my _acceptance_ so that we can live in peace after we have gotten married, right?"

"No, you small piece of shi–" Sasuke stopped himself right there, clearing his throat and taking a step forward. "No, that is _not_ what I meant. I will _not _tolerate that you put words in my mouth. Is that clear?"

Naruto's eyes had widened in surprise. At least, _that_ seemed genuine. Sasuke had almost dropped his gentleman-image. Then again, Naruto thought, all Sasuke's actions had seemed genuine past month. There was no way he could trust the older man as it was.

"Is that clear?" Sasuke repeated, his voice slightly louder than the usual low voice he used.

"It's clear!" Naruto answered. "But it's just that it seems like I have to put words in your mouth since you won't tell me anything!"

"What do you want me to tell you?" Sasuke's voice was once again low and calm; carrying a light tone of boredom that Sasuke always had. Naruto held back a growl at Sasuke's indifference.

"You've been fooling me the past month, Sasuke! What do you think I want to hear from you?!"

Sasuke was quiet, his dark eyes studying Naruto's facial expressions carefully. "Is that what this is about? Your insecurities?"

Naruto chuckled. This conversation was going the way he had imagined this morning. Maybe he knew Sasuke better than he had thought. "I'm not insecure, you toad. You've been lying to me the past month; how do you imagine I feel?"

"Insecure."

Naruto scrunched his nose.

"No– wait, I didn't mean it that way. I meant; I haven't been lying to you at all," Sasuke corrected himself. He reached out to touch Naruto, but his hand was slapped away by the aggressive blonde.

"Well, that sounded genuine," Naruto mumbled, sarcasm lacing his every word.

"Naruto, I wouldn't gain anything on lying to you. So shut up and believe me." Sasuke reached out once again, and this time his hand wasn't slapped away. His fingertips brushed over Naruto's cheekbone, before he cupped the cheek. "Use your brain, Naruto. Think logical."

Ignoring the insult, Naruto thought.

They were getting married next year. Fugaku and Minato had made a deal; Minato never went back on his promises, and Fugaku seemed to be a man that followed through with what he said. There was no way for Naruto to escape this engagement, nor would Sasuke be able to decline. They were stuck with each other. No matter what.

There was no reason for Sasuke to lie. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together, whether they liked it or not. If Sasuke was anything like the young man Naruto had been seeing the last month, then Sasuke wasn't lying.

Sasuke wasn't lying.

"You're not lying."

It came out as a small whisper. Naruto's eyes were wider than ever, staring at Sasuke's emotionless face. There was no movement in the room – Sasuke didn't dare to move and destroy this moment of realisation.

"Well," Naruto spoke up, ruining the moment that Sasuke had tried to savour. The Uchiha refrained from groaning. "Say something then. 'I told you so,' perhaps?"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. "I already knew that I was right, moron. There's no need for me to say something like that. I'm not the one who's insecure."

Naruto glared at the taller man.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** I don't like Sakura very much. Noticed?


	13. Sugarhoney, I love you

**A/N:**Sorry for the delay! Been out of town... And please, if you have any questions – just ask :)

**Summer Love**

_Sugar-honey, I love you_

Naruto didn't do this very often, but when he did, he could lay there for hours. He was an active person, used to be on his way all the time, therefore it was unusual for him to just lay still on the grass and stare up on the azure sky. There were no clouds for him to look at, yet he found it oddly satisfying anyway. He blamed Shikamaru for introducing this activity.

He could hear noise coming from the castle – all the servants were off in the ball room to prepare for tomorrow evening. Tomorrow evening, when he would get to see Sasuke again. Honest, handsome Sasuke.

Naruto closed his eyes. The small smile that threatened to appear on his face was wiped away at the sound of feet in the grass. He didn't bother to open his eyes, just trusting the person not to bother him.

"Naruto..." The low, serious voice belonged to his father, and so Naruto decided to ignore it. "Naruto, son..."

Giving up way too easily, Naruto sat up in the grass. He was surprised when his father sat down next to him. "What do you want?" Naruto asked, once again astounded when his father didn't reprimand him for his impoliteness.

"I understand that you are angry, I accept that. I just want you to listen to my explanation now."

Naruto looked away. For him to forgive his father, it had to be a very good explanation. He was in no mood to begin with, so Minato had to watch what he said.

"I met Sasuke-kun when he was fourteen. At the time, he was a cheeky little kid with an unhealthy obsession towards his older brother."

Naruto almost snorted, thinking that Sasuke was still a spoiled and cheeky child from time to time.

"I thought that I was lucky to have you then, since you were nowhere near his rude, know-it-all persona... Fugaku-san and I spoke about our sons' future often. His sons are to inherit the family's oil company. They're going to be rich to the day they die. They are safe. Just like you. You're safe, Naruto."

Naruto knew all this. He had understood that Fugaku and Minato spoke about the future a lot.

"We made a deal. If you married his oldest son, Itachi-kun, both of you would be better off. Since you are homosexual, Naruto, I thought it would be for the best to find someone reliable for you. Someone that would take care of you and be kind to this kingdom. Someone that would be accepted as your spouse, despite gender."

Itachi and him? Naruto wasn't sure that he could see himself with the older man. Then again, he had no idea that Itachi was gay.

"Since Fugaku-san had no idea which way Itachi-kun swung, he guessed that his oldest was homosexual. I mean... Look at him." Minato chuckled.

Naruto forced himself not to laugh. Itachi wasn't the manliest man. Last time Naruto saw him, the man had wore nail polish.

"Then it was known that Itachi-kun had a girlfriend. A worthy girlfriend, even. While she was no royalty, Fugaku-san didn't want to risk anything. It was the perfect opportunity for the Uchiha line to carry on. Of course, we broke the deal. I may be king, but I'm not going to break _anyone's_ heart."

Naruto wondered, with pain in his chest, if he was the exception.

"I was offered Sasuke-kun instead, two years later. I declined. I thought that you wouldn't want to marry an ungrateful brat. It took two months before I met the Uchihas again. I met Sasuke-kun as well, and asked for the deal to be on again."

Naruto counted in his head, thinking that he had been merely sixteen when the deal had been made.

"Sasuke-kun had grown up. Into a handsome little man. He knew how to carry himself, and was now well-aware how to act in the presence of others. His obsession with Itachi-kun had faltered into dust, and he showed his intelligence incredibly well."

Naruto bit his lower lip, listening to his father's calm voice.

"I couldn't help but think that he would be your perfect partner. Strong in ways you are not, intelligent and reliable. I was sure that he was man enough to handle you."

Naruto sent his father a glare, and Minato immediately regretted his choice of words.

"What I meant was that he would take care of you! That's what I meant..."

Naruto snorted, gesturing for the king to continue.

"He was popular among the ladies. He wouldn't ruin your good reputation, I thought. I was right, as well. Whenever I see Sasuke-kun in the newspaper, it's always something good written about him. I couldn't have you marry a bad boy like Kiba-kun or someone unknown like Neji-kun."

Naruto stood up quickly at the last comment, stunned. He had no idea that his father viewed his friends like that.

"Don't you dare talk about my friends like that, father! You should know better not to insult people you don't know! Just because Neji isn't in the main branch, he isn't 'unknown'!"

With that, the crown prince of Konohagakure no Sato stormed off to his room. Maybe there he would be left alone.

UAUAUA

The ballroom had always been beautiful in Naruto's eyes. Crowded with those he knew, loved and cherished. Crowded with strangers and acquaintances. He was a social creature, and therefore, he found the hall even more beautiful when filled with people.

The ballroom was in complete silence, however, as he had made his formal entrance along with his parents. Naruto, used to this life, wasn't bothered as everyone bowed deeply to recognise the royal family.

Dressed in his most beautiful clothes and styled by Kushina's lady's maid, Naruto still didn't feel ready for this. While it was no secret to the kingdom that the crown prince was homosexual, everyone more or less expected him to find a noble woman. Someone to love as a friend and accept as a wife.

By the corner, Naruto spotted Sasuke and Itachi. They were about the same height, Naruto noted, if not Sasuke being taller by mere centimetres. Itachi's lips were moving, but Sasuke was staring back at his prince, seemingly not listening.

The sorl in the hall was slowly coming back, and Naruto greeted everyone as politely as he could on his way towards the Uchiha brothers. There was an irrational need in the back of his head to see Sasuke again, after mere days apart. It felt as if he was left behind when Sasuke wasn't present.

It took him more than ten minutes to get to Itachi and Sasuke. Once he reached them, Itachi bowed deeply. Naruto bowed back, smiling happily. Itachi smirked slightly, not offering a single word before he disappeared into the dancing crowd.

Naruto's breath hitched when Sasuke bowed, the dark eyes sparkling with mischief. "Follow me, my prince."

"Sasuke, I have to–"

"You can talk to them later." Sasuke offered his arm, waiting for Naruto to take it. "Am I not the most important person in your life?"

When Sasuke said it like that...

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's arm, following the taller man outside. They walked through the hall, towards the kitchen. There was not a single person in sight as they walked through the small kitchen and out through the kitchen door.

The pool was throwing a calming affect over both of them. The weak scent of chlorine was something Naruto came in contact with almost everyday, and Sasuke could only think of the incredible blowjob he had received here weeks ago.

"Naruto," he murmured and led the younger male to the teak furniture by the pool edge. "Sit."

Naruto sat down, willing to obey for once. He was a bit curious what was so important that they left the ball that was held in their honour. Their ball. To celebrate them. Their future.

Sasuke kneeled in front of the blonde. He ignored the fact that his black pants would perhaps become a little dirty by the knee. He cleared his throat, pushing back all emotions so that nervousity couldn't make itself known. Instead, he grabbed one of Naruto's hands in both his. They played with their fingers for a while, entwining them.

"Naruto..."

Naruto looked down on the other, curiosity written over his beautiful face.

"Before we go back in and your father tells everyone about our engagement, I have something to ask you." Sasuke used one hand to dig after something in his pocket. He took up a small, black box.

Naruto's eyes widened comically, and he forgot to blink. Sasuke smirked, satisfied that he managed to shut the loudmouth up.

"Naruto, my little moron... Will you marry me?"

UAUAUA

"Haa...aahh...yes, yes, _yes_!"

Naruto bounced up and down; sweat making his tan skin glitter in the dim light. His eyes were closed, his lips parted to let out deep moans and to take sharp inhales. His hands were on Sasuke's broad shoulders, his blunt fingernails digging into the pale skin.

It felt so good. It was too much; nevertheless he couldn't find himself crossing the line just yet.

"Nngh..." Sasuke threw his head back, his eyes half-lidded as his fiancé rode him. His big hands were on Naruto's firm butt, groping and touching what he had claimed as his. "Naru..."

One of his hands travelled up over Naruto's smooth back, coming up to bury his fingers in the blonde, tousled hair. He made Naruto lean closer, their lips crashing together. Sasuke opened his mouth, letting Naruto's tongue inside to wrestle wetly with his own.

One of Sasuke's hands travelled upwards, trailing Naruto's spine and sending shivers through them both. Sweat ran down Naruto's forehead as he tried to continue moving, but found it very hard to do so while Sasuke's tongue did such wicked things.

Naruto slowed down, riding almost painfully unhurriedly. Their kiss died out, Naruto pulling his tongue back to breathe. "Sasuke," Naruto spoke into his lover's mouth. "I-I..."

"Ssh," Sasuke hushed him rudely. "Move."

UAUAUA

Kiba sighed, leaning against his newly gained friend. He was a bit tipsy, but that didn't stop his mind from producing all kinds of thoughts. Kankuro was warm, despite the slightly chilly air outside. The older male was just as tipsy as Kiba, if not even drunk.

Temari and Gaara were seated on the step below, along with the Hyuuga cousins, perfectly sober. Next to Kiba and Kankuro were Sakura and Ino. Shikamaru and Chouji were still inside – they could guess that Shikamaru was sleeping and Chouji was eating.

"So they're getting married," Kiba said. He smirked confidently. "Who will walk down the aisle in a white dress, you think?"

They all shared amused looks, but were shocked when someone voiced his honest thoughts.

"By the looks of it, it will be Naruto-sama. I just walked in on them. I think they were celebrating the announcement of their engagement. I even got to see the ring up close when Naruto-sama tried to punch me."

"How does it look?!" Ino was up on her feet to come face to face with Sai.

"A ring?!" Kiba stared, confused. Earlier tonight, Naruto hadn't been wearing a ring.

"I am afraid I can't describe it. I didn't get a proper look at it. I was busy staring at their naked bodies, to be honest."

"Ugh...Shut up," Kankuro slurred.

UAUAUA

"This is where you live?"

The car stopped on a gravel path, surrounded by tall trees. Naruto, curiosity taking over, practically jumped out of the car, not bothering to wait for the driver to open his door. Sasuke followed quickly, wanting to make sure that his fiancé didn't fall and cracked his skull open.

One of Naruto's hands flew up over his gaping mouth, staring at the mansion before him. It was three stories high, big windows and beautiful stairs that lead to the wooden doors.

He spun around, stumbling slightly in all his clumsiness, but Sasuke reached out to catch him in time. He rolled his dark eyes at the blonde's antics, taking Naruto's hand in his as he led the prince towards the entrance.

The hall was cold and empty, save for the servants that awaited their arrival. Sasuke took off his jacket, practically throwing it to one of the bowing males. Naruto blinked at Sasuke's behaviour, but didn't comment it. He could save it for later, when they were alone.

The walls were high and light blue, a beautiful contrast to the expensive-looking paintings. Naruto smiled at the sight of the biggest picture, bordered by a thick wooden frame. The painting was simply gorgeous, with Fugaku, Mikoto and their young children. Sasuke couldn't be older than ten years.

"Oi, moron."

Naruto snapped out of his little haze, looking over his shoulder to see Sasuke waiting for him. Completely discarding the fact that Sasuke had just insulted him, Naruto walked after his older boyfriend with a smile on his face. He was so excited – he was finally seeing where Sasuke had grown up and lived before they met.

His excitement and happiness faded drastically at the sight of a giant bear head on one of the walls. "Ehh... Sasuke?"

The Uchiha turned around, having reached the stairs while Naruto was still in the middle of the living room. He wondered what had made Naruto stop, and looked up on the wall. Dead animals. Trophies. Sasuke snorted, knowing that Naruto didn't approve of hunting.

"Don't look if it disturbs you so much," Sasuke said and started walking up the stairs again. "Idiot," he added lowly. Having been raised with hunting, he couldn't see the animals as anything but prizes. "Naruto, are you com–"

He turned at the sound of a pointed cough.

His eyes widened upon the sight of Uchiha Madara, the man he had been hoping they wouldn't bump into. He bowed deeply, not daring to look up.

Naruto, standing by the beginning of the staircase, found it rather amusing when Sasuke bowed like that. So far, Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke show such submission to anyone but the king himself. Not even Fugaku got to see those deep bows.

Naruto guessed that this handsome, old man was kind of important. So when the tall man bowed, he was a bit perplexed. He had just assumed that this man bowed to no one. Once the man had stood up again, he waved Sasuke over with one sweep of his hand.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto, looking slightly nervous. Naruto wondered if he should be nervous too.

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty. My name is Uchiha Madara."

Keeping in an awkward 'uuh,' Naruto put on a big grin. Madara glanced over at Sasuke. While Sasuke was taller than most males in their age, he seemed to shrink in Madara's presence.

"I'm Sasuke's uncle, the head of the clan. When Mikoto-chan told me that the prince of Konoha was here, I thought introductions were in order."

Despite his simple words, Madara made it seem like he was a hundred years old and wiser than anyone that had ever walked this Earth.

"I saw that you were admiring the animals," Madara said with a proud smirk. His dark eyes were already on the wall. Sasuke bit his tongue, hoping that Naruto wouldn't say anything stupid. "Perhaps you are as good as Minato on the hunting field?"

"Certainly not!"

Sasuke groaned inwardly.

"Pardon?" Madara's dark eyes widened somewhat, wrinkles forming between his eyebrows.

"Killing animals for fun isn't just wrong – it's tasteless!" Naruto looked serious; as if he was ready to defend his point until the day he died. Much to Sasuke's relief and surprise, Madara smirked in amusement.

"A fiery one you've got there, Sasuke-kun... Have a nice day, your majesty, make yourself at home." Madara gave another bow before turning, walking out of the big room. A low chuckle could be heard before the doors came closed behind the great man's form.

Sasuke sighed deeply, glad that it was over. He glared at Naruto, refraining from rolling his eyes.

"What?"

Naruto was ignored as Sasuke once again started walking up the stairs. This time, the blonde prince followed quickly.

"What?" he repeated, curious as to why Sasuke had been on the verge of rolling his eyes. "Sasuke! Don't ignore me!"

UAUAUA

Sasuke and Naruto spent the night at the mansion, in Sasuke's room. They had some fun in the shower before changing into sweatpants and t-shirts, making their way down to the kitchen where they made their own sandwiches. They didn't meet Madara again, as they guessed that the other clan members were asleep or out working.

They were back in Sasuke's room, Naruto sitting on Sasuke's bed with a sandwich in his hand. Sasuke was sitting by the computer, sandwich in one hand and pushing the keys with other hand. Calm music flooded through the room, keeping them awake.

Naruto was too busy admiring the ring on his finger to notice that Sasuke had turned off his computer and turned to watch his lover.

"Ne, Sasuke... My dad said you got to know you were going to marry me when you were sixteen."

"Mm."

Naruto tilted his head to the side as if the ring would look different from that angle. "What did you think when you heard that it was me? Honestly."

"Honestly," the Uchiha repeated, "I wondered what I had done to deserve to marry such a moron."

Naruto threw his sandwich at Sasuke.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **I think I'd manage to squeeze in the scene with Minato and Sasuke (see previous chapter if you don't remember) as a flashback, if you wanted. I could put it in as a filler chapter and post it, like, tomorrow or something. Tell me if you'd like that in a review, and if the majority wins, next chapter will be the scene with the king and the traitor ;D (that way, you'll be able to skip it, if you'd like). Thanks :D


	14. Filler: A window to the past

**A/N: **Here is the scene between Minato and Sasuke. If you can't recall what I'm talking about, please seek medical help.

**Summer Love**

_Filler: __A window to the past_

"Shut up, you retard. You have no right to speak at the moment," Minato growled to Sasuke. "And you," he turned to Naruto again, "you better get out of here right now. I want to speak yo Uchiha in private."

Naruto disappeared, unconsciously throwing a glance over his shoulder to make sure that Sasuke was all right before leaving.

As soon as the door closed, and Naruto's steps faded out into nothingness, Minato turned back to Sasuke. Before the young Uchiha had a chance to defend himself, the king had grabbed his shoulders harshly and shook him roughly. The grip would leave purple and blue marks on Sasuke's otherwise porcelain skin. What a shame.

"What have you _done_?" Minato whispered hotly, an expression of hopelessness and torment on his usually handsome features. Sasuke felt no regret. "Had I not been a better man– if I weren't– I wish– enough self-control– _arrgh_!"

He let go of the silent boy, taking a step back to make the distance between them as great as possible.

"Your defence," Minato breathed out. "Tell me what you have to say in your defence. Now!"

Sasuke raked through his mind, trying to find proper words. No matter how much time he would have had for a defence speech, it would never be enough. Minato wouldn't accept anything in apology. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew this.

"My Lord..." It was a meek start, and Sasuke cleared his throat before continuing, "I wish I had acted differently–"

"–You say that _now_–"

"–but there is something special about your son. Naruto-kun is extraordinary and beautiful in so many ways..." Sasuke paused, unsure how to follow up.

It was true, most of it. There was something special about Naruto. Like, it wasn't until now, when Naruto was out of his vision, that Sasuke finally started see his surroundings. It wasn't until now that Sasuke noticed that the room was bright from the afternoon-sun outside. Not until now that Sasuke noticed how upset Minato really looked. Hurt.

"I want to stay with Naruto-kun, your majesty. I will always take care of him, protect him. I swear that I would never do anything to hurt him. I didn't mean to do such inappropriate things. I should have kept my hands to myself. I apologise, my king."

Minato sighed deeply, starting, "You sound just like..."

_An adult._

_Your father. _

_A true member of the Uchiha Clan._

"...everybody else. You're not sorry at all, you little beast." Minato huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke fought to keep calm. "I hope you're satisfied with yourself. I'm going to talk to Madara-san about this. He'll be able to carry through the punishment you deserve."

Sasuke kept a whimper inside.

"Watch your back, stupid boy. What goes around, comes around."

Yet, Sasuke couldn't find an ounce of regret in his entire being.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Filler: Gyrate

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! :D However, I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to an end, there's only one chapter to go after you've read this one.

**Summer Love**

_Gyrate_

Two weeks later, Sakura was getting more and more photographs for her project. She would have to cooperate with Minato for this, but she knew that the king would forgive her soon for not keeping the prince in check.

Today, she was out to get another picture.

She was looking through her camera at her previous photos.

Pictures of Sasuke and Naruto saying goodbye after Sasuke had visited the castle. Pictures of Naruto as he was concentrating on solving a half-done crossword that Sasuke had left after another visit. Pictures of Sasuke taking a walk with the growing Tobi.

There weren't only Naruto and Sasuke on the pictures. There was a picture with Naruto and Kiba, Tobi and Akamaru leading their way as the came out of one of the Inuzuka's barns. A picture of Sasuke and Neji horseback-riding. Sai and Naruto having a fight in the pool. Itachi standing all alone by an expensive car outside the castle, ready to give Sasuke a ride home.

Now, having taken these photos while all the males were unaware, Sakura felt like a true intruder. Either she was the greatest spy alive, or the boys were just plain blind to their surroundings. Her driver had questioned her sanity plenty of times as he drove her to different destinations where she sneaked around and took pictures of innocent boys.

Pfft, she thought. _Innocent. _

She was now at the castle, waiting for the king to arrive. She had a picture in her head, and she wanted both the king and Sasuke to be in it. She imagined both males sitting next to each other, accepting each other...

Sasuke was sitting on the sofa, looking as bored as ever. The only times Sakura had actually seen any other kind of emotion on Sasuke's handsome face was when he was with Naruto.

The doors to the room were opened, and the king entered. Sakura and Sasuke flew up to their feet, bowing deeply. Minato recognised them with a cheery 'hello.'

"So, I'm going to go straight to the point, since I know how busy you are, Minato-sama." Sakura had her camera in her hands, ready to shoot. "All I want you to do is to sit with Sasuke and enjoy it."

Minato's blue eyes found the silent Uchiha, and Sakura couldn't help but notice the slight grimace that adorned the king's attractive face. Nervousity ran through her as she saw the panic in Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Sakura-chan," Minato said in a low voice, having won the staring contest with Sasuke. "I don't think that I'll be able to do this. Even if it is for Naruto's sake. You can't force this out, Sakura-chan."

She sighed, knowing that he was right. A blush crept over her face, and she looked down on the floor. "I'm sorry. I just thought that Naruto would love to see you together..."

"I bet he would," Minato agreed. The blonde king turned to Sasuke. "I'm willing to behave in front of my son. I won't like it, since I'm not ready to forgive you yet. But I think that you should know that...that I love Naruto more than _anything_, and that we should work this out for his sake."

Sasuke nodded slowly, "yes, your majesty."

Minato offered Sakura a smile before he exited the room. She gave Sasuke a guilty look, silently begging for forgiveness. She hadn't meant to bring this awkward situation upon them.

UAUAUA

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He was tired, but had to continue what he had started. There was a huge pile of papers waiting for him to read and sign. He knew exactly what he had to do. He had been doing it for the last couple of weeks.

The pen in his hand was warm from the frequent use, and he took a steady grip around it once more to sign his name at the bottom. He had no idea that this was what his father and uncles were doing during day-time. How boring – only paperwork.

In the back of his mind, he was happy that his future work as the king's husband wouldn't involve any paperwork.

Sasuke wiped a bead of sweat off his brow, frowning as he read yet another paper. He had never been punished by Madara before, and therefore suspected the worst. Fugaku was known to be stern, but Madara would always be a step worse.

And, oh, how right he had been. Madara had not only given him paperwork, but also duties in the stables and in the kitchen. Sasuke would never had guessed that this was how his food was made, and that this was how the stables were kept clean, as he worked with the servants.

His mother, Mikoto, had only laughed when he came to her to complain. She said it was character-building. Sasuke decided that she would be no help, and asked Itachi for advice. That was very foolish of him, of course. The only person that really helped him through these rough times was Naruto.

It was with the memories of Naruto and himself in bed that made him work. Naruto with his legs spread; Naruto bent over the desk in Sasuke's bedroom; Naruto in the shower; Naruto naked, everywhere, anywhere.

Sasuke grunted to himself, taking a new grip on the pen in his right hand and adjusting his hardening junk with the other.

UAUAUA

Sakura was a stubborn woman. If Minato and Sasuke couldn't help her on her project just yet, she would have to take the next picture now instead. Therefore, she was now entering the hall of the Uchiha Mansion.

A butler led her to the backyard, which was huge. The forest behind looked deep, yet oddly inviting. She made a mental note to come back for a walk in the forest another time.

"Over there," the butler instructed. Sakura thanked him and walked up to the two males by the outdoors furniture.

It was amazing how casual Naruto could look while wearing a suit. She knew that he had been at a charity lunch earlier this day, hence his formal clothing. Next to him sat Fugaku, dressed in equally formal clothes, only the older man managed to look very important. On the table was a tray of tea, half-filled cups before the men.

They seemed to be having an interesting conversation, but cut it off when she arrived.

"Hi," she said with a blush. "I'm glad you wanted to do this. It'll be real quick, and then I'll be off again."

"Okay," Naruto said happily. Sakura understood that they were getting along very well, if Naruto's mood was any indication. "You want us here?"

"Here will be fine," she replied as she got her camera ready. "I just want this for an article my dad is going to publish," she lied.

Through her camera, she could see Naruto and his father-in-law perfectly clear. Fugaku was as photo genetic as one could be, and Naruto's charm seemed to radiate through the picture. She took a few shots, not really getting what she wanted. Naruto seemed to hold back and Fugaku seemed unsure of what was expected of him.

"Uhm, you could always pretend I'm not here, if that'll help."

They did as she said, and the pictures got better and better. Once she felt that she was done, she straightened her posture and smiled big.

Both men stood up, ready to offer her their goodbyes. Before Fugaku had the chance to bid his goodbye, his blonde son-in-law hugged him. At first, it was awkward, since Fugaku hadn't gotten a hug in a very long time.

Sakura stared, her mouth wide. She couldn't understand how Naruto dared to hug Uchiha Fugaku. Yet, as soon as the hug became more and more natural, her fingers itched. She brought her camera back up and snapped a picture.

It was perfect.

**To B****e Continued**

**A/N: **If you show me some loving, the next (last) chapter will be up on Sunday :D


	16. Oasis

**A/N: **It's not Saturday... But I got myself a new girlfriend :o

...The last chapter. With a short lime at the end!

**Summer Love**

_Oasis_

_Next summer._

The church was painfully beautiful. The high ceiling was painted with angels and saints, golden details on the sky blue heaven. White roses decorated the iron oak benches, a white carpet rolled out from the entrance all the way to the altar.

The rows of benches were filled; everyone dressed in their new, expensive pastel clothes. Tension filled the church, everybody waiting for the heavy doors behind them to open. A choir was standing hidden by the huge organ. They looked just as nervous as the archbishop did.

It wasn't every day the crown prince got married, after all.

Sakura and Ino were holding hands at the second row of benches. Next to them sat Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru was awake for once, and Chouji wasn't chewing on something. There were a few crumbs on the chubby man's chest, though. Kiba sat silent, looking pale and nervous. Shino had yet to move.

On the row before them sat the Sabaku siblings and their parents. Next to them sat Kushina, the queen, crying – her son was growing up and she couldn't do anything about it. Across the aisle, Sasuke's family and friends sat. They didn't recognise the three teens on the second row, but it appeared that they and their families knew the Uchiha quite well.

Down in the back stood a film team, ready to document everything that happened and everything that was said. It would be sent on the TV, for the world to see this glamorous wedding.

By the altar, close to the archbishop, stood the ever handsome Sasuke. Those that sat close enough could see a small pearl of sweat on the otherwise stoic face. Sasuke looked so much older, so much mature, standing there; ready to marry the future king.

And then the music started playing.

UAUAUA

The big party was held at Konohagakure's main castle, where Naruto had grown up.

The majority of the guests were still teary-eyed from the romantic, beautiful wedding. A big pile of wedding gifts were stacked in the corner of the huge ballroom, all beautifully wrapped in white, black or golden wrappers.

The queen had been the one, along with a few wedding planners, to set the theme to the royal wedding ceremony.

Soft music came from the band, but no one really paid attention to the song. The centre of the room was empty, save from the main characters for the evening. The guests' eyes were stuck on the couple that swayed gracefully together. It was a gorgeous first dance.

Sakura couldn't find her breath, no matter how hard she tried. She tried to inhale, but found it impossible while watching her best friend dance with his husband. Naruto's eyes were sparkling in mischief and happiness, as if he wanted to take the dance somewhere else – somewhere more private. Sasuke didn't look as bothered as one expected him to do with all these spectators.

Sakura willed herself to look away, leaning against the nicely dressed Sai unconsciously. Sai was watching the newly wed with an intensity that Sakura couldn't comprehend. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what the man exactly was to Naruto, and what their history were. Sai wasn't exactly what she and Naruto talked about when they spent time together.

Her emerald eyes were once again back on the pair, watching as if enchanted. They were so close, as if they weren't dancing in front of all these people, but alone, in their room. Yet, they were correct in every movement – as if Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about the king's presence, but would give anything to be allowed to lower his hands to Naruto's butt.

She giggled, catching her friends' attention. Apparently, they couldn't see the fun that she was watching. She blushed, waving it away. Before Ino could ask what was so funny, the king and queen joined the young couple on the dance floor.

She was overjoyed that she was allowed to take part of such a great happening, and knew that there were thousands of girls and boys wishing that they were able to watch the prince dance his first dance with Uchiha Sasuke.

The media was forbidden to even _think _of attending the party, even though no one could really say that it was very private. There were heaps of people – all kind of males and females. Both people that Naruto and Sasuke knew; and people that they had only met once or twice.

And even though she would love to stay and watch her best friend this happy, she had other things to do. After the dinner, she would have to leave. There was no time for tea and cake, even though she wanted to stay and watch Naruto and Sasuke entwine their fingers as they cut through the huge wedding cake.

She was the one leading the 'operation' and would therefore go ahead and prepare for her team's arrival.

UAUAUA

Naruto's grin was so wide that his face almost hurt, his eyes narrowing as the hired photographers took the last pictures for this evening. The car was humming behind him, but the sound was hidden under the yells of goodbyes and good luck-wishes from their guests. Ino was being the loudest, her senses probably buzzed by the alcohol she had consumed.

"Good luck, Naruto! Don't wear Sasuke-kun out the first night!"

A hot blush spread over Naruto's scarred cheeks. Minato sent Ino a warning look, but couldn't help but smile when Sasuke, his son-in-law, nodded politely towards him, a sign that he clearly remembered their talk last summer.

The chauffeur had opened the door, and was waiting patiently for the newly weds to climb in. After a few more pictures, Sasuke's patience wore thin. He put a big hand on the small of Naruto's back, and gestured for the blonde male to get inside the car. Naruto waved his goodbye before getting into the limousine. Sasuke merely raised his hand in acknowledgement before climbing in after Naruto.

In the car, they both breathed out in relief. Naruto sunk down slightly in the seat, closing his eyes as Sasuke sat down next to him. He opened his eyes almost immediately again, however, as he felt Sasuke's hand brush against his. With shy smiles, they entwined their fingers.

As they drove away from the castle, towards the huge gates, the happy sounds from outside faded out. It was both relieving and an attribute to silence that no one wanted.

"I wonder what our place looks like."

Sasuke blinked at the sudden statement, but decided to humour his husband. "You know what it looks like, Naru. You've been there several times."

Naruto huffed, saying, "Not since they renovated it. _Duh_."

Sasuke didn't respond. He was a bit curious as well – he had never been to Konoha's south castle, where he and Naruto would now spend the rest of their lives. He, Minato and Fugaku had been the ones to decide the theme of the castle, but he had never really been a part of the actual remodelling. It was a very unused castle, but it was the nicest of all castles in Konoha, excluding the main castle.

The Uchiha glanced down on the shorter male, a small smile on his face. The fact that they didn't know their way around in the castle would be an excellent excuse to have sex everywhere but in their bedroom.

During their engagement, in the midst of all the drama and planning, Sasuke had found himself taking a liking to having sex with Naruto in the most obscene places. Especially on hard floors or tables where Naruto would complain about his back aching. That was the only way to get Naruto to ride him.

Snapping out of his inappropriate thoughts, Sasuke noticed how Naruto was looking at him. Those blue eyes scanning him, taking in his appearance and wondering what was going on inside of Sasuke's head. The Uchiha offered a small smirk, his hand caressing Naruto's thigh.

The blonde's breath hitched as the hand became bolder and decided to explore Naruto's inner thigh, but he wasn't slapped away. The soft material of Naruto's expensive pants against his skin almost tickled, but it was the sensational feeling in his abdomen that had him keep caressing and touching. Naruto let out a moan and spread his legs automatically, and Sasuke's hand kept exploring.

"Stop," Naruto hissed. He closed his legs again, having realised that they were parted. "You can wait until we get there, ne?"

"Hmm... I'll try."

Naruto grinned. "You better."

Sasuke removed his hand, putting it around Naruto's shoulders instead. That way, he wouldn't be tempted. He leaned his head against Naruto's, nuzzling his nose in blonde locks.

One would think that he should have felt a bit more intimidated. He was only twenty, already married to the crown prince and about to spend the rest of his life with him, in the limelight.

Yet, he didn't feel anything but upon the thought of living with Naruto. The blonde was understanding and loveable, even if he wasn't patient or a genius. He wasn't very quiet, but Sasuke could live with that. He had already lived twenty years of his life in silence, perhaps it was time for a change.

The ride continued, not in silence though. Naruto babbled nervously about everything between heaven and earth. It was obvious to Sasuke how Naruto had yet to realise that their marriage wouldn't change their relationship.

Of course it changed their lives – they moved from their childhood homes with a partner they had only known for about a year. It changed a lot for Sasuke, who now had more eyes on him than ever. His clan and the public wanted him to take care of their future king as well as he could.

He should be the one nervous. Yet, he found himself unable to do so – he was sure that Naruto would take care of him as well, with that protective nature of his. And even if the blonde grew tired of him, Sasuke would stay.

Soon, the car came to a halt. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who offered a wide grin. In a moment, they would enter their new home. Their new home, where they would create their own, new lives as husbands.

The door was opened, and sunshine crept inside the limousine. Sasuke gestured for Naruto to climb out first. Sasuke followed closely, blinking to adjust to the light.

The castle before them was big and white. Three floors, excluding the underground basement. Sasuke had been informed how many rooms there were; how many cars the garage would fit and all of the practical stuff. Now, he couldn't recall anything of it.

The garden that spread out before them held all possible colours. There were flowers, trees and plants that Sasuke had never seen before. He looked over at Naruto. The blonde was smiling, apparently pleased with the renovation.

"Let's see what they did inside," Sasuke said and placed his hand in the small of Naruto's back. With a nod to the chauffeur, Sasuke led Naruto over the stone path to the entrance. The prince didn't utter a word, seemingly amazed by the summer paradise. Sasuke could only imagine what the garden would look like during winter, with lights and fluffy snow.

"Want to open the door together?" Naruto sounded eager as he put his hand on the iron handle. Sasuke blinked, arching one of his slender eyebrows at the childish request. "I know you want to!"

Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes, but put his hand over Naruto's smaller one. Together, they opened the big door. It opened without difficulties, but Sasuke suspected that it would be much heavier if he had decided to open it by himself.

Once his hand was on Naruto back again, he practically pushed the blonde inside. The ceiling was high, the floor made in some sort of stone. Sasuke found himself liking the classic tint in everything.

"Young Prince! Uchiha-sama!"

They were greeted by two maids and a happy-looking man.

"Welcome home," the older man said, since the nervous maids were busy trying to breathe. "Is there anything you wish? A tour? Something to drink?"

"No, thanks," Sasuke said calmly. "We'll just look around ourselves."

He practically dragged Naruto along, thinking that they would hire a new butler, since that man just irked him. In Sasuke's world, servants were to be quiet unless spoken to. They had no right to address him. Then again, Sasuke had a tendency to think too high of himself.

"Bedroom?" Sasuke asked one of the blushing maids, who immediately pointed towards the stairs that swirled upwards.

"Second floor, to the left, at the end of the corridor," she blurted out.

Naruto beamed, but was pulled towards the stairs before he could thank her. As they got upstairs, Sasuke thought that Naruto would probably get lost plenty of times before the blonde could find his way around. An amusing thought.

"Why are we going to the bedroom first?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with fake-innocence. "Aren't you curious about the other rooms as well?"

The mockery didn't deserve an answer, and Sasuke stayed silent as he led them both through the corridor. Everything was clean and put in their right places, which satisfied the Uchiha a great deal. Even here, the ceiling was high. It was a lovely feeling, since a lot of houses made Sasuke feel like a giant. He was taller than the average, after all. Then again, this wasn't any house. It was a castle.

There were two doors at the end of the corridor. One on the left wall, one on the right. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and then nodded towards the door to the left. "I think it's that one."

"Hm," Sasuke agreed and opened the big door.

"Surprise!"

Sasuke almost fell back, over Naruto, at the loud exclamation. He blinked, thinking, _surprise indeed_. He entered the room, Naruto practically pushing him inside. The blonde looked just as shocked at the sight inside the room.

"This certainly isn't the bedroom," Naruto said dumbly. Sasuke let out an amused snort at the observation.

The room they had entered was bright, big windows letting in the sunshine. There was a fireplace, a group of sofas and armchairs aimed towards it. The walls were a warm yellow, almost orange-red. There was one wall free of windows and fireplaces, but it was instead filled with different sized photographs, framed with expensive-looking frames.

Sakura was standing there, behind one of the black armchairs, a huge smile on her face. Next to her stood Kiba and the Hyuuga cousins. Karin stood behind another armchair, in which Suigetsu was sitting. Juugo could be spotted behind all the others, his tall frame visible anytime.

Sai was standing with the Sabaku siblings, a pair of sunglasses put in the pocket of his suit jacket. Chouji and Shikamaru sat in one of the leather sofas, Ino standing next to them, as if she had jumped up from her seat.

The coffee table was set with all possible kinds of cupcakes, cookies and cakes. It made Sasuke's teeth ache. A few bred crumbs littered Suigetsu's lap.

"Take a look!" Sakura walked around the armchair, gesturing towards the wall with pictures. "It's my wedding-gift for you."

Naruto gaped, moving to look at the photographs. Sasuke followed, putting his hands in his pockets.

There were pictures of him and Naruto that he couldn't recall when they had been taken. There were pictures of their friends. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were seen on a few photographs – sometimes alone, sometimes with some of Naruto's friends.

There was a beautiful picture with Minato and Kushina, dressed in formal clothing, as they sat next to each other in their thrones, smiling widely.

Mikoto and Fugaku were on a few photographs as well. Itachi and Naruto; Mikoto and Naruto; Fugaku and Naruto. A warmth filled Sasuke's inside, glad to see that Naruto had been accepted into the family.

"You like it?"

Naruto turned around and basically threw himself in Sakura's arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank–"

"Sh-shut up!" Sakura pushed Naruto away, looking anywhere but at Naruto. A blush covered her cheeks, tears glittering in emerald eyes. Once the tears were blinked away, Sakura hugged Naruto again.

"Aww..." Ino giggled, sitting down next to Chouji again.

"Cute," Suigetsu said. Sasuke couldn't make out if his friend was serious or sarcastic. He guessed the latter. Either way, the comment made Naruto blush and pull out from his best friend's grip.

The Uchiha took a deep breath and took a step closer to the pink-haired girl. To be honest, he had never hugged a girl that wasn't his mother, but he guessed that there was a first time for everything. "You know, Sakura..."

She laughed, joy seeping out from every pore of her body. She held out her arms, ready to accept a hug. Sasuke swallowed discreetly, bending down and hugging the woman. She was about Naruto's height while wearing high-heeled shoes, and if it weren't for her boobs, it would have felt as if he was hugging Naruto.

"That was one awkward hug," Kiba whispered to himself. Sasuke refused to feel embarrassed about it, though. That thought it mind; Sasuke put some more heart into the embrace. She was Naruto's best friend after all.

UAUAUA

A gasp echoed in the quiet room, bouncing against the blue walls. No light entered the room, as the blinds were pulled down over the wide windows. Had the lamp been lit, it would have revealed the bedroom of a royal couple.

A trophy was placed next to a few shoes; books on the bookshelves; pictures littering the walls. It was roomy and clean.

A whimpering sound could be heard from the rocking bed. The king-sized bed creaked, worn and used well by the two twenty year olds.

"Aah..._Sasuke_."

The bed moaned, the satin sheets shuffling as Sasuke pressed closer to his younger husband. He pushed inside of Naruto with vigour, grunting lowly at the tight feeling. Naruto's mouth was half-open, silent moans and screams escaping his throat.

Even though it was dark, Sasuke could make out his lover's features perfectly fine. His dark eyes were glued to the handsome face of Naruto. A straight nose, whisker-like scars, blue eyes that shimmered with unshed tears of pleasure.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yesyes_yes_–"

Sasuke thrust deeper, capturing Naruto's lips with his own to make the blonde man shut up. Naruto was practically shaking under him, his muscles tensing up as his orgasm came closer and closer. Sasuke was well aware of how loud Naruto was – both inside and outside of the bedroom. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to care if the maids would hear them. He had no doubt that Naruto's voice couldn't reach the servants' floor above them.

The sadistic streak of Sasuke was caressed by the thought of the servants, lying in the rooms above them, wide awake and listening to the future king's activities.

Sasuke shuddered, the grip on Naruto's hip tightening as he forced himself to go faster and harder. The bed was alarmingly close to start slamming into the wall, but Sasuke had been smart enough to pull it back a decimetre when they first moved in.

With a silent cry, Naruto climaxed, clawing desperately on Sasuke's back. Semen splattered over their sweaty chests, some almost hitting Naruto's chin. Sasuke continued, so close, so close. Naruto moaned as his muscles relaxed, his body practically becoming one with the mattress under him. Unconsciously, he spread his legs wider to make Sasuke's work easier.

With his feet in the air, Naruto closed his eyes and took joy in the feeling of Sasuke pounding into him. A pleasant buzz was filling his body, the buzz being sharpened the few times Sasuke stroked his sweet spot.

Sasuke froze, his muscles almost giving up and his heavy body almost pressing Naruto even further down into the bed. Cum spurted into Naruto's ass, covering his inner walls with silky liquid.

Their heavy breathing seemed to bounce against the walls, and Sasuke closed his half-lidded eyes. Expertly, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist and flipped them around. The blonde hissed, straddling Sasuke's hips.

Slowly, Naruto raised himself off the young Uchiha's limp cock, shivering at the feeling of sperm running out of him. Sasuke's arms came up on his hipbones, jerking forward slightly to make Naruto lie down.

Having turned into mush from the blissful orgasm, Naruto lied down immediately on top of Sasuke. Their chests would be sticky; Naruto's back would hurt; dried sweat and cum would be caked on their naked bodies, but they didn't care at the moment.

Instead, they fell into dreamless slumber.

**The End**

**A/N: **There might be a one-shot epilogue on my profile soon. If you want it, that is. If you do want it, please write something that you would like to see in it. Like, what use Sai did in the royal house; will Minato ever forgive Sasuke; what will happen with the kingdom if Naruto doesn't get knocked up? (Ha-ha, I **hate** mpreg just as much as I hate OCs.)

Don't forget to review!


End file.
